Descontrol
by Em Hatake
Summary: La vida de Deidara podía considerarse perfecta, nadie se resistía a sus encantos y tenía a quien quería bajo suya. La llegada de un nuevo profesor a su instituto amenaza con desestabilizar todo eso. ¿Aceptará el rubio su nueva posición?
1. Primera vez

**Buenas ^^. A ver, hoy, después de muy poco tiempo (qué impaciente soy, ts xD) os traigo mi primer fanfic no one-shot. He decidido empezar a publicar primero este ItaDei porque el SasuNaru se me quedó estancado en el primer capítulo xD. Pero tranquilos, que si lo queréis, sólo pedídmelo y yo me esforzaré en continuar, a la vez que sigo este (muchas cosas, muchas cosaaaaaaaas xD pero por vosotros lo haría :3).**

**DISCLAIMER: Toooooodos los personajes que aparezcan son creación de Kishimoto-sama. Ahora, la pertenencia es más relativa...**

**ADVERTENCIAS: De este capítulo, ninguna. Alguna que otra palabra malsonante de boca de nuestro Dei-chan e Hidan, cómo no. Ah, sí, UA, Universo alterno (muy alterno xD). Edades cambiadas a mi voluntad, personalidades un pelín trastocadas... en fin, lo normal por aquí xD. Pero avisar que próximamente habrá LEMON, mucho y muy explícito.**

**ACLARACIONES: Poquitas. Hozuki Mangetsu, que es el menos conocido de los que nombro, es el hermanito mayor de Suigetsu (a ese sí le conocéis todos, ¿no? xD). Otra aclaración, para quién lea esto y diga: 'Oh, dios mío, Deidara es un putero de casino'. Sí, efectivamente.**

**Otras parejas aparte de Itachi y Deidara serán Kakuzu e Hidan y Yahiko y Nagato. Tal vez haya algún lemon de ésta última en capítulos muy posteriores. No sé todavía si más adelante aparecerán los pequeñines (léase Sasuke, Naruto & co.) pero es bastante posible, debido al apellido de Deidara, un poco de drama familiar ayudaría en la trama. Si esto ocurriese, Sasuke y Naruto serían pareja (obvio xD). También puede que haya algo de KakaIru e_e y veremos si meto alguna más.**

**Pero sobre todo, si quieres ver mucho sexo y adolescentes (y mayores) desenfrenados, ¡este es tu fic!**

**Gracias por leer :3**

* * *

**Primera vez**

La vida de Deidara podía ser considerada perfecta. A pesar de no tener familia, el no haberla conocido nunca ayudaba bastante a no echarla de menos. Sus amigos también eran de utilidad para no sentirse solo. Era popular, adorado por las chicas, idolatrado por los chicos, y viceversa también, todo había que decirlo. Tenía unos ojos azules envidiables, que sabía cómo resaltar con sólo un poco de _eye-liner_; un pelo rubio, lacio y largo que caía en cascada por su espalda y con delicadeza sobre su ojo izquierdo, cuidado y perfecto, le daba un aspecto misterioso y sensual. Su cuerpo, delgado y poco marcado debido a que el deporte no era su mayor afición, era el fruto de los más húmedos sueños de varios de sus compañeros de instituto. Era inteligente, brillante. En su último año de secundaria tenía las mejores notas de su generación. A todo había que sumarle que era un artista en potencia en varias ramas: le gustaba tanto la escultura como el dibujo y tocaba la guitarra en sus ratos libres (que no eran muchos). También estaba de su parte un gran sentido del gusto, que se apreciaba en la decoración de su casa, simple y minimalista, y en su ropa, oscura y siempre perfectamente arreglada. Si a todo eso le sumamos que era simpático y leal, la combinación resultante era el chico con el que todas y todos soñaban con casarse.

Claro, que también tenía que tener defectos, pues la perfección no existe aunque Deidara fuera lo más cercano a ella sobre la faz de la tierra. Y su primer fallo, según muchos de sus allegados, era su falta de compromiso. Tal vez todo el instituto se había acostado ya con él, nunca más de una noche. Era como un buen recuerdo que se iba desvaneciendo por falta de constancia. Todos coincidían en que, aunque su defecto fuera precisamente ir de flor en flor, Deidara era un dios del sexo.

Otro punto en contra del rubio era su carácter explosivo, y el hecho de que de normal tuviese días buenos no ayudaba cuando se trataba de identificar los malos. Hacer una pequeña broma a un Deidara con un mal despertar, que habitualmente hubiese respondido con un par de gritos y acabaría riendo, podía costarte la vida. Sin exagerar.

—¡Dei! —Hoy era uno de esos días.

—¿Qué quieres, hn? —respondió de mala gana, caminando lo más rápido que sus pies se lo permitieron por los pasillos del instituto. Por las paredes de cristal entraban fuertes rayos de sol que competían con color de pelo del chico.

—Oh, oh, ¿mal día, Dei-chan?

Tobi era seguramente el único que no temía ser asesinado por Deidara en uno de sus días catastróficos. Porque esa era otra de sus cualidades, el término medio no existía: o era un día espléndido, o uno horrible.

—¿Qué quieres, Tobi, hn?

—Vale, vale, ni siquiera te acuerdas de que hoy tenemos la primera clase juntos, Dei-chan.

Deidara bufó, haciendo que el mechón de pelo que le tapaba parte de la cara se levantara ligeramente.

Tobi era estudiante de Ciencias, por lo que pocas clases coincidían con las de Deidara, quien era artista. Apenas las clases de Filosofía e Inglés, a la que se dirigían ahora.

—Vale —dijo como única respuesta. Tobi soltó una risa baja.

Todas las miradas se posaron en ellos dos cuando entraron. Los estudiantes notaron enseguida la cara del rubio, sabiendo que hoy era mejor no meterse con él. Sin humor, Deidara se dirigió a una de las últimas mesas.

—Quítate.

El chico sentado donde Deidara quería poner su bien formado trasero no tuvo más opción que levantarse y dejarle el sitio libre.

No le dirigió la mirada a nadie durante toda la clase, se dedicó a dibujar un bonito cuervo en su bloc. La profesora, quien por algún extraño motivo tenía la cara roja como un tomate, no se molestó en pedirle que prestara atención.

Deidara sonrió. Como los demás, ella tampoco olvidaría la noche con el rubio, aunque no fuese a repetirse jamás.

A media mañana se reunió con Tobi y varios amigos más, ya avisados por el moreno del carácter que Deidara se gastaba ese día, en la cafetería. Era el lugar favorito de Deidara, porque a decir verdad le gustaba ser el centro de atención y observar la incomodidad de su última conquista, y ese era el lugar perfecto. Se oían con claridad los suspiros de las chicas en su dirección cada vez que agitaba la melena y las caras de deseo vueltas hacia él. Sus amigos estaban tan acostumbrados que lo ignoraban todo.

—Oye, ¿habéis visto al profesor nuevo?

Deidara levantó la vista con curiosidad. Nunca se había lanzado a por un profesor que acabase de llegar, no se atrevía, pero hoy no estaba como para preocuparse de cosas tan nimias como una posible bronca por irrespetuoso.

—No —Konan, una chica de pelo azul corto, miró con interés a Nagato, el chico pelirrojo que acababa de hablar.

—Creo que tú no has tenido clase hoy con él —siguió el chico—. Es profesor de Biología y de Ciencias —Al igual que Tobi, Nagato era estudiante de Ciencias—. Lo hemos visto hoy en Biología.

—¡Sí! Es mejor que esa vieja chocha que teníamos antes —convino Tobi.

—A ver... —Konan extrajo su agenda, hecha por ella misma, y la hojeó—. Sí, Dei y yo tenemos Ciencias después de Literatura.

—¿Es guapo? —preguntó el rubio cuando terminó de tragar lo que estaba comiendo.

—Ay, no sé, Dei-chan, yo no me fijo en esas cosas...

Pero Deidara no miraba a Tobi, sino a Nagato, quien a su vez notaba incómodo la mirada de Yahiko clavada en él.

—Ehm, bueno...

—¿Aha? —le animó el de pelo naranja, con un rastro de celos en su mirada.

—Bueno, sí, es bastante guapo —terminó diciendo.

Un gruñido gutural salió de la boca de Yahiko, quien pegó insinuante su pecho al brazo de Nagato.

—¿Más que yo? —le susurró al oído.

Nagato tragó en seco y le miró completamente ruborizado.

—Sabes que no, idiota —musitó de vuelta.

Yahiko sonrió satisfecho y volvió a su posición, para después, como todos, fijar su vista en Deidara. El rubio miraba por la ventana que tenía a su izquierda mientras masticaba muy despacio su última magdalena. Pensaba muy seriamente en lanzarse a ese tío, eso sería una experiencia nueva, y desde luego que el profesor lo recordaría desde su primer día.

—¿Estás pensando en lo que creo que estás pensando, pedazo de salido mental? —le escupió Hidan.

—¿Algún problema, hn? —preguntó desafiante.

—Deidara... —reclamó Tobi.

—¿Qué?

—1000 yenes a que no lo consigues —le retó Kakuzu, siempre con el dinero en mente.

Deidara alzó su ceja visible, descolocando por un momento a todos sus amigos con los que, por si alguien aún lo dudaba, había mantenido una noche de pasión hacía mucho tiempo.

—Que sean 2000.

—Hecho.

—Estás loco —recriminó Hidan.

—Que contigo lo consiguiera el primer día no quiere decir que le vaya a pasar con todos —soltó el otro con un deje celoso en su voz.

—¡Imbécil! Yo no hablaba de eso.

Una nueva discusión empezó entre esos dos, que no hacían otra cosa. Deidara suspiró aburrido y volvió a su vista de la ventana. El día se veía apacible, y el suyo tal vez mejorase esa noche.

Su impaciencia también era un defecto. Durante toda la clase de Literatura estuvo pensando en la que le tocaba después. ¿Y si Nagato le había mentido y el nuevo profesor era un callo? Perdería la apuesta, porque si algo no hacía Deidara era acostarse con gente fea, su dignidad estaba en juego.

Salió en cuanto sonó el timbre y se apresuró a entrar al baño antes de la clase. Limpió su cara, repasó sus ojos, se lavó las manos, se atusó el pelo y alisó los pliegues de su ropa. Dio gracias por haberse levantado mal hoy, normalmente eran los días en los que se vestía de forma más provocativa. La camiseta sin mangas negra se pegaba a su pecho y dejaba ver la parte más baja de su abdomen, los pantalones, estrechos, largos y negros, realzaban el cuerpo delgado, haciéndole parecer un poco más alto. Por último, las Converse también negras eran su calzado típico. Deidara no podría haber elegido mejor atuendo para seducir a un hombre.

Desprendiendo seguridad, se colgó la mochila al hombro y llegó al Aula 2, donde era impartidas todas las asignaturas de Ciencias. Se dirigió a uno de los primeros asientos y oyó a Konan reír divertida unas mesas más atrás. Sonrió.

Los alumnos, todos enterados ya del nuevo profesor gracias a amigos, esperaron en inusitado silencio la entrada del susodicho. Y Deidara se maravilló.

Sí, Nagato le había mentido. ¿Bastante guapo? ¿Desde cuando una belleza como la que acababa de entrar era "bastante guapo"? Se mordió el labio inferior aguantando toda su libido. ¡Por favor!

Observó detenidamente al hombre. Debía rondar los treinta años de edad, pero era tan perfecto que parecía mucho más joven, sobre todo por ese pelo largo y negro recogido en una coleta baja. Como casi todos los profesores, llevaba pantalones negros de vestir y camisa, pero al contrario que la mayoría, en vez de blanca era negra y carecía de corbata. Los primeros botones estaban desabrochados, dejando ver a Deidara la parte superior de un pecho pálido muy bien formado.

Cuando llegó a su mesa, dejó el libro y un cuaderno sobre ella y se giró hacia sus nuevos alumnos. Sus orbes negros se posaron unos segundos más en Deidara, quien se apoyaba sobre una mano jugueteando con su mechón de pelo y la boca entreabierta, sin darse realmente cuenta.

—Buenos días —empezó con una voz que el rubio inmediatamente imaginó gimiendo su nombre—. Soy Uchiha Itachi, vuestro nuevo profesor en esta asignatura. Pasaré lista para conocer vuestros nombres.

Deidara aguardó con impaciencia su nombre, el último de la lista.

—Namikaze Deidara.

Esperó un par de segundos para poner la voz más insinuante que pudo.

—Aquí.

Sonrió levemente a su profesor, pero éste no pareció interesado ni mínimamente en su actitud, al contrario que Hozuki Mangetsu, quien comenzó a toser acaloradamente al oírle.

—Abrid vuestros libros por la página 25 —dijo el profesor impasible, haciendo caso omiso de la reacción del chico de pelo blanco.

Algo no iba bien. Nadie en su sano juicio se resistía al físico, la voz y la sonrisa de Deidara juntos. Jamás había pasado.

* * *

**Sí, este capítulo es casi una introducción, pero con algo hay que empezar xD**

**Si llego a... 5 reviews (ts, porque no quiero exigir más XD) cuelgo el siguiente capítulo mañana (Nota: no me importa si son los 5 de la misma persona kukuku xD)**

**Dudas a los reviews o PM. ¡Gracias por leer!**

**Un besazo a todos :3**


	2. Lecciones de anatomía

**Vale, sí, no soy una mujer de palabra T.T Pero como he decidido que quiero hacer feliz a Breyito-Black-Lupin, subo este capítulo :3 Ahora en serio, muchas gracias Breyito, que has leído, seguido y hecho fav. a todos mis fics y que me animas a seguir escribiendo ^^ Este capítulo va dedicado a ti, que querías el lemon e.e**

**DISCLAIMER: Bueh, lo mismo de siempre. Todos los churumbeles que aparecen son creación de Kishimoto-sama, Deidara es de Itachi, Itachi de Deidara, etc, etc... La canción nombrada es Rock you like a hurricane de los dioses alemanes Scorpions (sí, Dei-chan es un rebelde, gr xD)**

**ADVERTENCIAS: LEMON, MUCHO LEMON. Palabrotas :3 e ironías varias.**

* * *

**Lecciones ****de anatomía**

Cuando el timbre sonó anunciando la hora de volver a casa, Deidara recogió más despacio de lo habitual sus cosas. Sin Tobi molestándolo y casi fustigándolo para que saliese y con Konan como única amiga entre sus compañeros, tenía asegurada la soledad con el profesor, pues la chica del pelo azul sabía muy bien cuándo retirarse. Terminó de guardar su agenda en la mochila y la posó sobre la mesa, mirando a Itachi, que ahora le daba la espalda.

—¿Pasa algo, Namikaze? —preguntó sin girarse.

—Algo así —contestó Deidara con voz ronca.

—¿Tienes alguna duda?

Se giró por fin, apoyándose en la mesa y cruzándose de brazos frente a Deidara.

—Algo así —repitió el rubio levantándose y acercándose suntuosamente.

—Espero poder solucionarla.

—Yo también.

Quedó delante de su profesor y metió la pierna entre las dos del Uchiha, acariciando con su pantorrilla la del moreno, quien alzó ligeramente ambas cejas, sin moverse un milímetro.

—¿Y bien?

—Tengo una duda sobre anatomía —susurró Deidara acercando su pecho al del otro y pegándolo. Tuvo que apartar los brazos cruzados sobre él al principio, a lo que Itachi no puso resistencia. Deidara sonrió. Tal vez no había reaccionado en clase y seguía sin hacerlo, pero lo tenía rendido, dejándolo hacer lo que quería con su cuerpo.

—No estamos en ese temario, Namikaze.

—Llámame Deidara.

—No estamos en ese temario, Deidara.

El rubio sonrió y humedeció sus labios ante la mención de su nombre en esa voz tan atractivamente masculina.

—Tal vez te hayan comentado que voy algo... avanzado.

Pegó su pelvis a la del mayor, sin recibir nada a cambio. Ni una reprimenda ni una erección.

—Sí, pero no deberías adelantarte.

—Hn —Deidara suspiró molesto y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Si eso es todo...

Cogió al chico con suavidad de los brazos y lo apartó de sí lo justo para poder despegarse de la mesa y salir del aula cargando sus cosas.

Deidara quedó estático. Jamás en sus diecisiete años nadie le había rechazado. Hombres, mujeres... todos caían rendidos a sus pies, sobretodo con la _técnica_ utilizada con Itachi. Apretando sus puños y dientes, cogió la mochila y salió como una flecha del aula.

Fuera, su grupo le esperaba. Yahiko, Hidan y Tobi contenían la risa para no caer bajo los ataques psicópatas del rubio, Konan y Nagato sólo le miraban con cara de "A ver cómo reacciona ahora" y Kakuzu simplemente tenía una mano extendida y una sonrisa triunfal.

Rechinó los dientes y soltó varias maldiciones antes de depositar los billetes en la mano de su corpulento amigo.

—Ahora ya sabes lo que se siente cuando te dan calabazas —terminó estallando Tobi, para acto seguido caer al suelo presa de las carcajadas.

Deidara lo miró con odio y, tras sacar la chaqueta de cuero de su mochila y abrochársela, salió al patio exterior rodeado de sus amigos. No había nadie ya por allí y en el aparcamiento sólo quedaban sus coches y una moto.

—¡Hasta mañana! —se despidió Yahiko tirando de la mano de Nagato para subirlo a su coche. Konan los siguió.

—¡Hasta mañana, capullos! —dijo también Hidan, acompañado de Kakuzu.

—¡Ale, adiós, calabacero! —rió Tobi antes de subirse a su coche—. Tú tranquilo, alguna vez te tenía que pasar.

—Hn.

No estaba de acuerdo con esa afirmación.

Deidara se dirigió a su descapotable negro y ronroneó cuando se acomodó en él. A pesar de estar en el mes de noviembre, nunca echaba la capota, el aire frío se sentía demasiado bien y abrigado con su chaqueta estaba a salvo.

Condujo tranquilo hasta su casa, con _Rock you like a hurricane_ sonando por los altavoces. Metió el coche en su garaje privado y salió de nuevo a la calle, pues no tenía acceso a su finca desde allí. Se sorprendió un poco cuando vio aparcada en su vado la moto que había en la universidad. Era bastante grande, negra y roja.

—Oye —dijo molesto al hombre que ahora bajaba de la moto—, este es mi vado, imbécil.

Se sorprendió más cuando, con los guantes de motorista aún enfundados, el hombre levantó la visera negra del casco y lo miró con unos profundos ojos negros.

—¿Profesor? —preguntó inseguro, pero todavía más molesto.

—Hola, Namikaze.

Deidara hizo uso de su poco autocontrol y se esforzó por hablarle bien. Ya había sido humillado una vez, ahora lo mejor era pasar página, olvidar a ese perfecto hombre y buscar otro agujero en el que pasar la noche.

—Lo siento, no sabía que era usted.

—¿Ahora me tratas de usted? —Itachi rió por lo bajo y se quitó el casco, arreglándose un poco el pelo. Deidara tragó en seco y lo miró enfadado.

—Como sea, necesitaré esto libre para salir.

—Lo sé —Itachi sonrió de lado—. ¿No me vas a invitar a tomar algo?

Deidara abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Se estaba insinuando después de haberle rechazado?

—Claro —dijo con una cínica sonrisa—. Sígame.

Anduvo hasta el portal de rejas negras y dejó pasar a Itachi, quien se movía con parsimonia.

—Bonita casa —dijo el mayor antes de pegar un trago del té que Deidara había preparado.

—Gracias —contestó sin mucho ánimo—. ¿Puedo preguntar qué hace aquí, profesor?

—Claro.

Deidara entrecerró los ojos con molestia.

—Vale —Suspiró—. ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Vivo cerca —Itachi se hizo el desinteresado mirando por la ventana—, y he pensado resolverte esas dudas de anatomía —soltó sin más

La boca de Deidara casi rozó el parqué de su ático. Dio gracias a que estaba de espaldas al profesor, preparando su propio té, y se apresuró a devolver la mandíbula a su sitio.

—No estamos en ese temario, profesor.

—Llámame Itachi.

—No estamos en ese temario, Itachi.

Una risa gutural escapó de la garganta del profesor, quien acabó el té de un solo trago y se deslizó con rapidez hacia Deidara, depositando la taza vacía en el fregadero e impidiendo con su mano libre que el rubio siguiese preparando su infusión.

Deidara sonrió satisfecho. Al final había inclusive ido a buscarlo, a pesar de ignorarlo en clase. Tal vez sólo era eso, que estaban en clase.

—Namikaze...

—Deidara —corrigió inmediatamente. Ya volverían a las formalidades al día siguiente.

—Deidara... —las manos de Itachi se deslizaron hacia las pequeñas caderas del rubio, que soltó un gemido sólo con ese gesto. Itachi rió—. Eso es rapidez.

—Itachi —suspiró sobre su oreja, pegando su cuerpo todo lo posible al del moreno.

—¿Sí?

Con un gruñido, Deidara estampó al profesor en el banco de su cocina y se colocó entre sus piernas, cazando de improvisto los finos labios con los suyos. Mordió y succionó el fruto prohibido que suponía Itachi hasta que por fin tuvo acceso a su boca, la cual examinó por completo. Jugando con las lenguas, aprovechó su posición para meter ambas manos bajo la camisa negra, la cual llegó al límite de su flexibilidad pronto.

—Mierda —susurró todavía sobre los labios de Itachi.

Con habilidad, deshizo el amarre de cada uno de los botones de la camisa, dejando al descubierto el pecho de Itachi, por el cual gimió de nuevo. ¡Qué músculos, qué suavidad, joder! Abandonó los labios de su profesor para bajar con la lengua por todo el cuello y el pecho, llegando al ombligo, en el que empezó a meter y sacar su húmedo músculo, sacando roncos suspiros de Itachi.

Deidara de repente se sorprendió a sí mismo bajando los pantalones del mayor. Nunca, en su vida, había hecho algo como eso. Él era el que recibía, daba lo justo para que la otra persona llegara al mayor orgasmo de su vida. Uno. Y allí estaba, sin embargo, con un enorme bulto bajo los bóxers de Itachi y a punto de liberarlo. No sabía por qué; su cuerpo había reaccionado solo.

Lamió por encima de la tela provocando el arqueo de la espalda del profesor y sonrió. No sabía la causa, pero le gustaba ver a Itachi así, imponente sobre él, mirándolo con lujuria. Arrancó la prenda con los dientes y recordó vagamente lo que le hacían a él, imitándolo a la perfección. Y, por los gemidos de Itachi, parecía que lo hacía bastante bien. Recorrió con su lengua el firme y enorme miembro de Itachi, mordiendo con cuidado la base y masajeando los testículos a la vez. La mano del mayor voló hasta los cabellos dorados de Deidara y comenzó a marcarle un ritmo que el rubio siguió sin demasiados problemas. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al final, Itachi apartó bruscamente a Deidara de su entrepierna, estirando de su melena.

—Arg —aulló molesto, sobándose la cabeza—, ¿qué coño...?

No le dio tiempo a decir nada más. Itachi lo cogió de la muñeca y lo lanzó sin ningún miramiento al sofá, colocándose encima y volviendo a besar al rubio, que se dejó quitar la ropa y ayudó a ello. Deidara gimió de nuevo cuando Itachi unió ambas erecciones y empezó a masturbarlas a la vez.

—Unh, Itachi —suspiró moviendo sus caderas para que aumentase la velocidad.

—Dei...dara —dijo el otro con voz entrecortada, cumpliendo los deseos de su amante.

—¡Aaaaah!

El cuerpo del rubio se sacudió con el orgasmo, que llegó al mismo tiempo que el de su profesor.

—Deidara... —susurró, dejándose caer sobre el menor y capturando sus labios de nuevo.

Desnudos, sudados, sucios y deseosos de más, Itachi cargó al rubio sobre sus caderas y lo llevó hasta su propia habitación, donde lo tiró sobre la cama de la misma forma que había hecho en el sofá.

—No tienes ningún miramiento, hn —le recriminó el rubio con la boca abierta y los dientes apretados, como un perro ardiendo por morder un juguete nuevo.

—Sé que te gusta —respondió Itachi tirándose encima suya y acariciando la entrepierna ya medio despierta de nuevo.

—Ah, Itachi, sí, más... —pedía el rubio a los movimientos de la mano del moreno, que contrario a todo la retiró—. ¿Qué haces, hn?

—Cierra el pico, Deidara —contestó, haciendo su orden una realidad cuando tres dedos se insertaron el la boca abierta del Namikaze.

Deidara abrió los ojos. No, no, no, él era el que la metía, no al revés. Pensó con pánico en su virgen trasero. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué aún así estaba lamiendo desesperadamente los dedos que amenazaban su integridad?

Paró al mismo tiempo que Itachi los retiraba y dirigía uno a la parte posterior. El moreno se vio sorpresivamente detenido por la mano del Namikaze, quien lo miraba fijamente.

—No voy a... —comenzó a decir el rubio, pero calló con la mirada fulminante de Itachi, quien alzaba una ceja al unísono.

—Habértelo pensado mejor antes de provocarme.

Se sacudió el agarre y continuó hasta la entrada de Deidara, totalmente contraída. Gimió de dolor cuando un dedo se coló dentro, moviéndose en círculo. Dos, y tres, expandiendo sus estrechas paredes.

—Hmph —se esforzó por retener los dolorosos gemidos.

—Relájate, o será peor.

Las palabras de Itachi no lo reconfortaban en absoluto, pero hizo lo que le pedía. Una mano de vuelta a su entrepierna ayudó considerablemente, haciendo que la semierección tomase forma completa. Olvidó el dolor en la parte posterior de su cuerpo y comenzó a gemir de nuevo, volviéndose esos gemidos más altos cuando la mano de Itachi que le masturbaba fue sustituida por su miembro.

—¡Itachi! —gritó acabando por segunda vez en la noche.

El otro sin embargo siguió frotando con insistencia su entrepierna, controlando el orgasmo, contra el abdomen de Deidara, impregnándolo con los restos de semen. Se colocó después más retirado y apretó la punta contra la entrada libre y dilatada del menor, que fingió no tener miedo. Itachi se dejó caer sobre el pecho de su amante.

—Relájate —susurró de nuevo a su oído, mientras volvía a masturbarlo.

Con roncos gemidos escapando de su garganta, el moreno empezó a invadir la cavidad húmeda y estrecha del Namikaze, quien intentaba por todos los medios centrarse en el placer de la mano de su profesor.

—Duele —admitió después de que Itachi entrara por completo.

—Oh, Deidara, eres condenadamente estrecho —suspiró sobre el cuello del otro.

Esperando a que el pequeño cuerpo del rubio se acostumbrase a la intromisión, comenzó a dar pequeños mordiscos por el cuello de Deidara.

—Para —ordenó con voz grave el rubio.

—¿Por? —preguntó mirándolo de reojo.

—Nada de marcas, bastardo.

Itachi compuso una sonrisa ladeada y mordió con más fuerza.

—Te lo repito, haber pensado antes en esto —Acto seguido, succionó todo el área que su boca le permitía—. Ahora eres mío.

Deidara alzó una ceja, pero increíblemente su erección se ensanchó más. ¿De Itachi? No, él no era de nadie, no se ataba a nadie y a ese maldito egocéntrico le quedaría muy claro al día siguiente.

—Muévete —le instó tras lanzar un gemido de placer cuando el cuerpo de Itachi se movió dentro suya apenas unos milímetros.

Las embestidas empezaron lentas, pero pronto alcanzaron una velocidad vertiginosa.

—Aaah, Itachi, más fuerte, más rápido...

Deidara no podía creer que aquello fuese tan placentero, ¿y lo había evitado toda la vida? Cuando el miembro de Itachi no volvió a entrar en él, sino que lo notó salir completamente, gruñó y miró al moreno a los ojos.

—Date la vuelta —musitó con voz rota por el deseo.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, apoyó la cabeza en su almohada y levantó las caderas, ofreciéndoselas en bandeja de oro a su amante, que no tardo ni un segundo en introducirse de nuevo de una estocada.

—¡Aaah! —el grito fue puramente de placer—. Más, Itachi, más... —exigió, acompañando los movimientos del otro con el vaivén de sus caderas.

Itachi lo cogió de la cintura para reafirmarse y continuó con la oscilación de su cuerpo sobre el del rubio. Las súplicas, gemidos y gritos de Deidara lo estaban haciendo enloquecer por segundos.

—Ah, Deidara...

—Ah, Itachi...

El sonido de las pelvis chocando era demasiado cautivador y, con un par de estocadas irregulares, ambos acabaron, Deidara sobre sus sábanas e Itachi dentro del rubio, que soltó un último gemido con la inundación del líquido blanco en su interior.

Deidara se dejó caer boca abajo y notó a su profesor salir de él. En lugar de echarse sobre la cama, el moreno se levantó y se dirigió dentro de lo que supuso el baño. Cuando volvió estaba completamente limpio y libre de sudor. Salió de la habitación sin decir nada y Deidara no tuvo otra que levantarse, poner unos bóxers limpios que ensució enseguida y asomarse. Itachi ya estaba vestido, arreglándose los zapatos.

—¿Se han aclarado tus dudas, Namikaze?

La sonrisa ladeada y perfecta de Deidara asomó en sus labios.

—Perfectamente.

El moreno se giró, encontrándoselo recargado en el marco, despeinado, únicamente vestido con ropa interior y aún manchado de semen por todo su cuerpo. Le pareció la imagen más erótica del mundo. Regalándole una pequeña sonrisa altiva, cogió el casco de su moto, las llaves de la misma y salió del ático.

* * *

**Soy una pervertida. Comentarios obscenos sobre mi poca salud mental se aceptan, tengo una mente muy abierta xD**

**Espero que os haya gustado, no sólo la parte del lemon (¡Pero si todo ha sido lemon!). Ejem, bueno xD, reviews son BIEN RECIBIDOS, como favs, follows...**

**Gracias de nuevo a Breyito, espero que te haya gustado, y si no, pues haré que te guste (¡Será la promesa de mi vida!). El próximo capítulo será más largo todavía (:3) y no tendrá lemon. Empezará la relación amor-odio de Itachi y Deidara. ¡Ay, el amor!**

**Gracias por leer y besos! :3**


	3. Pertenencia

**¡Holap! :3 Un nuevo capítulo con las comidas de coco de nuestro 'pobre' Dei-chan xDD**

**DISCLAIMER: Deidara es de Itachi, Itachi de Deidara y ambos de Masashi Kishimoto, Dios creador de este universo xD**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Palabrotas. Arrogancias. Hijoputismos xD**

**Breyito****: Sé que el lemon ha sido un poco aquí te pillo aquí te mato, pero creo que de momento la situación lo requiere. Conforme vayan... intimando más (e_e) Itachi será un poquito más cruel (en el sentido que a Dei-chan le gusta xD). Respondiendo a tu pregunta (tú no te cortes ^^), no soy muy fan de DeiIta, pero creo que el contexto y la personalidad de Deidara aquí, sí, Deidara tomará el control en un momento dado. Lo que sé es si hacer que Itachi se resista o no *-) ¿Ideas?**

**¿Lo secuestrará en un aula? ¿Le humillará? ¿Las dos cosas, tal vez? xD Sí, habrá más KakuzuHidan y YahikoNagato, no sé cuando, pero planeo hacerlo^^. Y Deidara... bueno, tiene suficiente aguante como para caminar derecho aunque esté muerto de dolor xD Su orgullo es importante xD ¡Gracias por comentar! :3**

* * *

**Pertenencia**

Revolvió su armario en busca de algo apropiado para el día de hoy. Estaba feliz, alegre. Eligió una camiseta negra de manga corta en pico que tenía una mano estampada de la que salía una boca y unos pantalones grises rajados por prácticamente todos lados. Recogió los primeros mechones, dejando a un lado su flequillo, en una coleta, signo inequívoco de que estaba contento, e intentó tapar las ojeras con el poco maquillaje que se ponía, sin éxito. Había dormido unas dos horas, desde que Itachi abandonó su apartamento. Suspiró resignado y tapó el gigantesco chupetón de su cuello.

* * *

Tobi se subió a una de las medias paredes del aparcamiento del instituto. Junto al resto del grupo, aguardaban la llegada de Deidara, que no solía llegar tarde. Vale, no era tarde todavía, pero de normal el rubio ya estaría con ellos.

Quedó constancia de que algo anormal pasaba cuando vieron el coche del Namikaze aparecer. Iba con el pelo recogido, estaba feliz. Eso era bueno, pero raro. ¿Deidara feliz después de que lo rechazaran?

—¡Buenos días, hn! —saludó enérgicamente acercándose. La brisa ondulaba su pelo y lo hacía ver como un dios andante.

—Hola —dijo Tobi escrutándolo con la mirada.

—¿Qué pasa, hn? —Pero una sonrisa indicaba que ya lo sabía y sólo estaba esperando a que los otros le diesen la oportunidad de decirlo.

—¿Has dormido bien? —preguntó preocupada Konan.

—Mejor que nunca, hn —respondió con una sonrisa, girándose hacia Kakuzu—. Por cierto, Ku, mis 2000 —pidió ampliando la sonrisa y con la mano extendida.

—¿Qué?

—¡Te dije que estabas loco! ¡Idiota! Nunca me haces caso, ¡es Deidara!

—No, no, espera Hidan. ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? —Deidara negó—. Mientes.

—Joder, Ku, mira —se levantó molesto el pelo, dejando ver el morado en su cuello.

Todos ampliaron los ojos como si quisieran expulsarlos de las cuencas.

—¡Dei-chan, estás perdiendo facultades! —exclamó Yahiko.

—El bastardo ese es un bestia, hn.

—Buenos días, Namikaze.

La cara de Deidara se desfiguró por la sorpresa y giró violentamente el cuello, con un crujido doloroso, hacia su izquierda. Enfrascados en la conversación, ninguno se había dado cuenta de que el nuevo profesor acababa de llegar y ahora pasaba por su lado tras abandonar su moto.

—Buenos días, profesor.

Un silencio tenso se formó en el grupo hasta que Itachi despareció por la puerta hacia el interior del centro. Para entonces, Deidara ya tenía sus billetes de vuelta en la mano.

—Increíble —bufó Kakuzu.

—Deberías hacerle caso a Hidan más a menudo.

—¡Tú te callas, imbécil! Eso sólo se lo digo yo.

El rubio rió y comenzó su camino hacia el aula en la que todo había empezado. Su trasero amenazaba con partirle en dos por el dolor, pero se obligó a caminar erguido. Le tocaba Ciencias a primera hora y dio gracias de tener sólo dos horas a la semana esa asignatura. El tono empleado por su profesor al saludarle le había recordado lo que le dijo la noche anterior.

_"Ahora eres mío."_

Se estremeció. Iba demostrarle a ese Uchiha que Namikaze Deidara no era de nadie.

—¡Eh, Dei, espera! —le gritó Tobi, dándole alcance junto a los demás. Hidan y Kakuzu seguían discutiendo—. ¿No nos vas a contar qué tal fue?

Los insultos de Hidan cesaron, y tanto él como su pareja miraron a Deidara, quien mantenían un expresión pensativa. No iba a mentirles a sus amigos, pero decirles así de repente que había estado debajo no terminaba de convencerlo. El dolor en su trasero volvió a pincharle. Maldita sea.

—Diferente —terminó con una sonrisa. Podía dolerle pero lo había disfrutado, mucho.

—¿Diferente? —preguntó Tobi confundido, pues el ránking habitual del rubio era de horrible, malo, pasable y bueno.

—¿Estuviste debajo, Dei? —preguntó con suspicacia Nagato, asombrando a todos.

Era de sobra conocido por ellos que Deidara siempre llevaba las riendas de la situación, sin embargo, no replicaron ante la pregunta de Nagato. El pelirrojo conocía al Namikaze desde mucho antes que los demás, habían sido amigos desde su más tierna infancia y él había sido la primera vez del rubio, y viceversa. Eso había ocurrido cuatro años atrás, con catorce años, y desde entonces Deidara se dedicaba a experimentar lo que Nagato le había descubierto con diferentes personas, estando siempre arriba, como en su primera vez. Nagato, enamorado del rubio, había salido de su agujero negro sólo con la llegada de Yahiko, quien además había conseguido que Nagato le dijese a Deidara lo que había sentido en algún momento por él y que Deidara se disculpase por no haber reparado en los sentimientos de Nagato, volviéndose de nuevo inseparables amigos (_"Soy demasiado bueno" _había dicho Yahiko). Por tanto, Nagato conocía cada uno de los gestos, tonos y expresiones mucho mejor que sus otros amigos, y había dado en el clavo con la pregunta.

—Je —Deidara sonrió ampliamente—, ¿por qué no me dijiste que se estaba tan bien ahí abajo, Nagato?

Dejando atrás las asombradas caras de sus compañeros, Deidara siguió su camino hasta el aula de ciencias.

Sin ánimos de encarar a Itachi durante esa hora, ocupó uno de los últimos puestos, con mucho cuidado de que su parte posterior no sufriese más daños. Konan se le unió poco después, mirándole curiosa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó divertido.

—Se me hace tan raro imaginarte —No pudo evitar ponerse completamente roja.

Deidara estalló en una carcajada.

—¿A cuatro patas y siendo salvajemente follado, hn? —terminó sonriendo. La cara de Konan se asemejó a un tomate.

—¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando, Namikaze?

Por segunda vez en media hora, Deidara casi se disloca el cuello al girarlo para encarar a su profesor y, por las miradas de algunos de los que se se sentaban más cerca, no era el único que había oído su frase.

—Comentaba lo raro que sería verme a cuatro patas siendo salvajemente follado, hn —reiteró literalmente. Konan escondió su rostro con una mano, avergonzada; al contrario, Deidara sonreía triunfal. Los compañeros que habían experimentado con él asintieron conformes y empezaron a dar su opinión al respecto a quien tenían más cerca. Itachi alzó un poco las cejas y se dirigió a su mesa.

—Pues, la verdad —Todos callaron cuando le oyeron y miraron en su dirección—, no sé por qué. Abrid el libro por la página 30.

Alguna risa miedosa se dejó oír, pero Deidara no lo escuchaba.

Esto era la guerra.

Cuando la clase llegó a su fin, una agradecida Konan corrió fuera. Deidara intentó seguirla, pero Itachi no le dejó.

—Namikaze, quédate un momento.

Muchos más rieron ahora, creyendo inocentemente que el profesor le echaría una buena bronca por haber sido tan insolente. Cuando la clase quedó vacía a excepción de ellos dos, Deidara habló.

—¿Qué desea, profesor? —preguntó desde la puerta.

—Ponerte a cuatro patas y follarte salvajemente —contestó el otro impasible—. Acércate.

El rubio, con las mejillas encendidas en una mezcla de ira, vergüenza y deseo, anduvo cautelosamente hasta quedar frente a Itachi.

—¿Algo más, hn?

—Muchas cosas. Deidara —El aludido levantó la vista incómodo. Se sentía a entera disposición del Uchiha y eso no le gustaba. ¿O sí?—, ¿te pasarías hoy por mi casa?

El rubio levantó ambas cejas de manera exagerada. No. Definitivamente no.

—No sé qué le habrán contado de mí, profesor —comenzó—, pero lo de anoche no se va a volver a repetir, hn.

—¿Porque tú lo dices?

—Porque yo lo quiero, hn.

—¿Y si yo no?

Deidara arrugó el gesto cuando se vio violentamente pegado a la mesa de Itachi con él encima. Los labios del moreno cogieron por sorpresa los entreabiertos del Namikaze, metiendo la lengua e inspeccionando toda la cavidad. Al contrario de lo que su mente racional le decía, Deidara correspondió gustoso a la invasión, cruzando los brazos tras el cuello de su profesor y las piernas en sus caderas. La fricción no tardó en generar sendas erecciones que arrancaron suspiros ahogados en la boca contraria. La camiseta de Deidara se vio tironeada por las manos de su profesor, quien acariciaba el abdomen del rubio con desesperación. Deidara despegó sus labios para poder tomar algo de aire, momento que Itachi aprovechó y tomó entre sus dientes el lóbulo del rubio, quien soltó un sonoro gemido. Recorrió con la lengua la oreja del menor, descendiendo por su cuello, acariciando la parte de la clavícula que quedaba al descubierto.

—Pa-pare, pro-profesor —logró articular Deidara entre suspiros.

—Namikaze —_"Oh, sí, llámame por mi apellido" _fue todo lo que el cerebro de Deidara pudo procesar. Temió por su cordura en esos precisos instantes—, ¿te pasarás hoy por mi casa?

—No sé dónde vive, hn —Tiró de la coleta de su profesor para quedar cara a cara.

—¿Eso es un sí? —la sonrisa ladeada de Itachi hizo que perdiera el poco control que había ganado y lo volviera a besar—. Vivo en la casa blanca de la esquina.

De la impresión, Deidara paró sus caricias, que se habían desviado ya al pantalón del mayor, y lo miró con una ceja alzada. ¡Eso era una mansión!

—¿De verdad? —preguntó inseguro.

—Sí —Itachi apartó el cabello rubio del cuello, pasando la lengua por la marca dejada por él mismo la noche anterior—. Entonces, te veo luego, Namikaze.

Un gruñido de molestia escapó de la garganta de Deidara cuando Itachi se apartó de él y entró por la puerta que daba a su despacho, dejando al rubio con los labios rojos, el cuello ensalivado y un grave problema entre las piernas.

—Bastardo —susurró para sí, recogiendo la mochila y saliendo del aula.

Corrió hasta el baño más cercano. Ya no había nadie por los pasillos; llegaba tarde (muy tarde) a su próxima clase, pero no podía presentarse así. Quitó los rastros de saliva de Itachi del cuello y se arregló lo que pudo la camiseta. Observó su cara: lo único que resaltaban eran los labios más colorados de lo habitual, pero poco a poco recuperaban su tono normal. Miró entonces su entrepierna y se maldijo por utilizar unos pantalones tan estrechos. Se notaba perfectamente que había algo sin resolver ahí abajo y no podía aparecer en medio de su clase de Escultura con tal mastodonte, o se le echarían encima. O debajo, qué más daba.

Resignándose a llegar un poco más tarde, se encerró en el baño. Intentó imaginarse una escena poco erótica, como Itachi haciendo sus más ínfimas necesidades, pero le llegó a la mente la imagen de Itachi en el baño encerrado con él y haciéndole de todo menos cosas poco eróticas. Su erección empezó a doler.

—Maldición.

Se bajó los pantalones y los bóxers a la vez y acarició su miembro con suavidad, lanzando un suspiro. Aguzando el oído para comprobar que no había nadie, empezó el vaivén de su mano, que en su mente era de la de otra persona.

—Arg, Itachi...

Acabó unos minutos más tarde, manchándose por completo. Con una sonrisa satisfecha, se limpió y por fin llegó al Aula 4.

—Deidara, llegas tarde.

—Lo siento, danna —contestó el rubio inmediatamente.

Le gustaba el aula donde se impartían las asignaturas de Artes porque no era descendiente como las demás (que parecían de universidad) sino plana, con muchos taburetes y caballetes repartidos por toda su extensión.

—¿Vas a explicarme tu media hora de retraso?

—El profesor Uchiha me pidió que me quedase, hn —dijo con tono indiferente.

Sasori, su profesor en esa materia, asintió conforme y caminó hacia otro alumno que le pedía ayuda. Deidara buscó desesperadamente a Konan y la encontró, para su suerte sola, creando una preciosa escultura de papel que empezaba a tomar la forma de un cisne abriendo las alas.

—Hola —saludó nervioso cuando tomó un taburete y lo acercó a su lado.

Sasori lo miró con el ceño fruncido cuando vio que no empezaba con sus típicas esculturas de arcilla. Konan, en cambio, lo observó preocupaba y aún algo molesta.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —preguntó en voz baja, comprobando que nadie los escuchase—. ¿A qué a venido esa escenita de antes? ¿Y por qué has llegado tan tarde?

—Demasiadas preguntas, Konan-chan —Suspiró—. No sé qué me pasa, hn; él me ha preguntado y luego me ha entretenido, hn.

—¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con que te ha entretenido, Dei?

Las mejillas de Deidara adquirieron un tono carmesí fuerte y desvió la vista de Konan, cogiendo un torno cercano y dejándolo frente a él. Cogió de su mochila un paquete de arcilla y sacó un trozo, al cual empezó a dar forma instintivamente.

—No me esquives... —advirtió la chica.

—Konan-chan —replicó con un puchero, pero finalmente se rindió—. Me ha besado y hemos estado a punto de follar. ¡En su mesa, hn!

—Deidara... —Konan había captado al vuelo que el rubio no estaba cómodo contándole eso, pero había otra cosa que a Deidara le preocupaba—. Tú nunca...

—¡Lo sé, hn! —Varias cabezas se volvieron hacia él y procuró bajar la voz—. Pero él no quiere dejarlo, hn.

—Pero no te puede obligar.

—¡Eso es lo peor, hn! —exclamó por lo bajo—. Que no me siento obligado.

—Hay que mirar que nadie nunca te había insistido —comenzó a cavilar la chica—. Yo creo que simplemente te gustó el sexo con él y, aunque no suelas hacerlo, si te insiste no te vas a resistir.

—Claro que es eso, hn, pero no quiero. No quiero nada que dure más de una noche, hn.

—Mientras que sólo sea sexo —contestó Konan encogiéndose de hombros.

Historia siguió a Escultura y después el adorado descanso. Antes de ir a la cafetería pasó de nuevo por el baño, tan solo para acicalarse lo necesario, y llegó allí enseguida. Sus compañeros estaban en la mesa habitual, Tobi reía muy alto y Konan estaba como un tomate.

—¿De verdad fue a cuatro, Dei-chan? —fue lo primero que le preguntó Kakuzu cuando llegó.

El aludido miró sorprendido a Konan, quién negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—Ne, no ha hecho falta que nos dijese nada —dijo Yahiko con una sonrisa burlona, apartándose para que le rubio se sentase a su lado—. Tu "conversación" con el profesor Itachi ha dado la vuelta al instituto en diez minutos.

—Sí —dijo Deidara, todos le miraron confusos—. Sí, fue a cuatro, y de frente, y de varias formas más, hn —sonrió con inocencia y le robó una tostada a Nagato.

—Oh... vale —Kakuzu parecía sorprendido de la naturalidad de Deidara—. Estás raro, Dei-chan.

—Debe ser la insistencia del profesor Uchiha —habló por fin Konan. Deidara sonrió.

—Te has esperado a que llegue yo, ¿verdad? —el gesto elocuente de ella le indicó que así era— Vaaaale...

—No, vale nada. ¿Qué insistencia ni que mierdas? —preguntó intrigado Hidan.

—Hoy me ha abordado después de clase, hn —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Aunque hay algo que no te he contado, Konan-chan —la chica lo miró expectante, como todos—. Me ha pedido que vaya a su casa, hn.

—No.

—No.

—No.

—No.

—No.

—¿De verdad? —Tobi desequilibró la monotonía de negaciones rotundas.

—Sí —Deidara acabó su almuerzo con el estómago algo revuelto—. Vive en la mansión blanca que hay al lado de mi casa, hn.

—¿En serio? —El rubio asintió—. ¿Vas a ir?

—No lo sé —fue su inmediata respuesta.

—Irás —afirmó Konan. Deidara se esforzó en evitar esa mirada naranja.

—Si al final, a Dei-chan le va a gustar que le den duro —Hidan estalló en carcajadas, seguido por Tobi—. Dinos, Dei-chan, ¿le pediste que te diera más fuerte?

Deidara fulminó con la mirada a su amigo, a la vez que su cara se enrojecía al recordar los gritos y gemidos que no contuvo la noche anterior.

_"Aaah, Itachi, más fuerte, más rápido..."_

Acalorado, bajó la vista a la parte vacía de la mesa que tenía enfrente.

—Jojo, eso es un claro sí.

—Vete a la mierda, hn.

—Me parece muy hipócrita que te burles de eso, Hidan —espetó Nagato burlesco—, cuando tú eres el primero en hacerlo.

—¡No es lo mismo, imbécil! A Deidara le molesta, a mí no —admitió mirando con una sonrisa pícara a Kakuzu.

—¿Y quién te ha dicho que me molesta, hn?

—Tú con tu actitud —recriminó ahora su amigo pelirrojo. Deidara le miró confuso—. Haces parecer que estar abajo sea indigno.

—Yo no quería decir eso, hn.

—Es bueno saberlo.

Un silencio tenso se estancó entre el grupo. Deidara, todavía rojo, miraba pensativo la mesa. No se había parado a pensar en ningún momento que su actitud de "dar mola más que recibir" podía molestar a Hidan o Nagato. Bueno, en realidad sólo a éste último, ya que Hidan pasaba un poco de todo, pero el pelirrojo era la persona más importante para Deidara. Gruñó al darse cuenta de que había sido muy egoísta, algo que le pasaba a menudo.

—Lo siento, hn —susurró para que sólo Nagato lo oyese.

El chico sonrió.

—Ya, ya, no empieces con tu cacaos mentales, ¿sí? Sé perfectamente lo imbécil que puedes llegar a ser.

—¡Eh, no te pases, hn! —dijo atrayendo las miradas de sus compañeros, que no se había enterado de la conversación hasta ese momento.

Las últimas dos horas del miércoles, las que tenían libres para dedicarse a su modalidad de estudios, pasaron a la velocidad de la luz, o eso le pareció a Deidara. A las cinco de la tarde abandonaba el instituto junto a Konan, quien se despidió para coger el metro. Yahiko, Nagato y los demás habían salido un poco antes.

—Hasta mañana, Dei —le sonrió amistosamente, con una intención oculta.

Deidara suspiró y la despidió alzando la mano. La moto de Itachi ya no estaba aparcada ni se la oía cerca. Se preguntó cuándo habría salido.

Nada más llegar, cogió algo de comer y subió a la terraza de su ático. Mordisqueando distraidamente su merienda, observó la esquina más cercana a su piso. Una mansión de tres pisos, con terraza y dos amplios jardines ocupaba el lugar desde que tenía constancia. No veía el jardín trasero desde su posición pero sabía que era ancho, que tenía varios árboles sakura y una piscina de tamaño casi olímpico. En la parte delantera había un cuidado sendero de rocas planas desde la verja plateada hasta la entrada, de un negro fuerte. A los lados un par de fuentes pequeñas que por primera vez veía activadas. El césped estaba brillantemente verde y un perro grande y negro, que antes no estaba y del cual no podía distinguir la raza, dormía plácidamente sobre el pasto. La imponente casa era completamente blanca y muy sencilla. Grandes ventanales, por lo general con las persianas bajadas, ocupaban muchas paredes. Deidara nunca había podido contemplar el interior de esa mansión porque había permanecido deshabitada en los años que él llevaba viviendo en ese piso, aunque alguien debía cuidarla, porque si no no explicaba los florecientes árboles cada primavera, los impolutos cristales y el verde césped. Itachi debía tener mucho dinero para poder permitirse algo así.

Observó al susodicho caminar por el jardín con algo de sorpresa. Sin saber muy bien por qué, se agachó tras el muro de su terraza y observó los movimientos de su profesor. Itachi se quitó la camiseta mientras andaba, luego sacó la moto del garaje y la dejó en el espacio pavimentado que había entre la puerta que daba al exterior y la propia del garaje. Quitó el asiento, vació el interior y, manguera en mano, se dispuso a empapar la moto. Y empaparse él. Deidara tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no saltar directamente de donde estaba para intentar que fuesen sus manos y no las de Itachi las que se desplazaban por su pecho y rostro, apartando el agua que segundos antes de había echado. Se quedó allí, mirando ensimismado cómo lavaba la moto y luego la volvía a meter en el garaje, una vez reluciente. Acto seguido, él entró el la casa.

Pensando que podría haber inundado el suelo, volvió a su piso y se dejó caer abatido en el sofá: las seis y media. Itachi no le había dicho hora, ni siquiera momento del día. ¿Tarde o noche? Sacudió la cabeza, ya encontraría el momento y si no, tampoco se iba a morir. Esas últimas palabras resonaron en su cabeza más como una autoconvicción que como otra cosa.

* * *

**Ne, ne, ne, en el siguiente vuelve el lemon XD. ¿Qué tal? Espero que os haya gustado, estoy intentando hacer una pequeña guerra entre Itachi y Deidara, aunque sea sólo en el instituto. La guerra de orgullos, tal vez xD**

**Gracias por leer y, como sois tan geniales, ¡gracias por comentar! 3**


	4. Decisiones

**Aquí vuelvo después de días con este capítulo. Que si hago una versión en la que va, que si hago otra en la que no... al final me decanté por esta. No hay lemon, como dije, pero en el siguiente sí. La relación se va a "intensificar" a partir de ahora, aunque tal vez no de la mejor manera.**

**Disclaimer: bla bla bla, Masashi Kishimoto, bla bla bla.**

**Breyito****: Gracias como siempre por tu review. Tus deseos se han cumplido xD. Tomaré muy en serio la idea de Itachi encadenado y suplicante (babas e.e).**

* * *

**Decisiones**

Ocho y media. Miraba su reloj como por vigésima vez en treinta minutos. Había una parte de él, esa que le recordaba que empezaba a tener un problema entre las piernas por falta de acción (_"No debería haberme acostumbrado al sexo cada noche"_) que le susurraba muy bajito pero claramente _"Ve a casa de Itachi"_. La otra parte, la que Deidara consideraba racional e inmutable, le decía que, si quería mantener su vida como hasta ahora, una vida que encontraba placentera y agradable, no debía mover un músculo. Y ahí estaba, sentado en el sofá, mirando de reojo la puerta, esperando que algún inexistente dios le dijese qué hacer

_"Irás" _le había asegurado Konan.

De alguna forma su vida estaba empezando a desestabilizarse y Deidara no sabía si eso le gustaba o no. _"Cálmate," _se dijo a sí mismo de forma inconsciente _"el curso pasará y no lo volverás a ver". _Se esforzó en recordar eso mientras apagaba la televisión y buscaba algo que realmente lo distrajese. Imágenes nada sanas se agolparon en su cabeza. Por Kami-sama que necesitaba sexo.

Dándose una rápida ducha y poniéndose lo primero que pilló, condujo hasta su discoteca predilecta. Sabía qué hacer: nada. Pidió un gintonic y se recargó de medio lado en la barra. Iba por el tercer trago cuando una sensual voz llamó su atención.

—Hola preciosidad rubia, ¿bailarías conmigo?

Se giró con soltura, procurando que la marca en su cuello siguiese oculta por la melena. El chico era un poco más mayor que él y sus facciones se camuflaban con la oscuridad del local, dejando a Deidara sólo la posibilidad de distinguir que tenía los ojos oscuros. Sin embargo, él se dio cuenta inmediatamente de su error.

—Perdona, yo creía...

Era obvio, lo había confundido con una chica. Lejos de estar molesto y más que acostumbrado a ese tipo de equivocaciones que todas las veces habían acabado por pasar hombres a la acera de enfrente, Deidara sonrió de forma tan sensual que el chico no llegó a terminar la frase.

—¿Es eso —Girando su asiento, lo encaró del todo— un verdadero problema, hn?

Se acercó a su cuello y lo lamió con lentitud. No sabía como el de Itachi. Resoplando mentalmente por no parar de pensar en aquél tipo, se esforzó por concentrarse en la potencial víctima que tenía ahora mismo a su lado.

—Y-yo... no parece que para ti lo sea.

—Para nada, hn.

Con brusquedad, Deidara encontró los labios contrarios, convenciendo al hombre que de eso era cualquier cosa menos un error. Cuando les faltó el aire, Deidara se relamió expectante.

—Voy a por el coche, vuelvo en unos minutos.

Con un breve gruñido como única respuesta del rubio, el hombre salió disparado hacia la puerta. Una leve risa escapó de sus labios. Necesitaba urgentemente meterla en caliente, eso era seguro. Tras unos minutos contempló su reloj. ¿Dónde narices tendría el coche? ¿Le habría dado plantón? ¿Estaban sus encantos dejando de funcionar?

—No va a volver —le dijo una voz poco escuchada pero inmensamente conocida.

Eso podía considerarse acoso, seguramente. La cabeza rubia se giró para, por tercera vez en el maldito día, hacer crujir de manera alarmante las últimas vértebras de su columna. Las palabras "Maldito bastardo" no salieron de su boca con la imagen que se le presentó.

Itachi estaba allí, como ya había averiguado por la voz, pero demasiado bien diferente a como le había visto antes. Recargado en la barra, con una camiseta pegada al cuerpo blanca que le hacía todos los honores a ese torso y unos pantalones negros estrechos, le tendía otra copa de gintonic que Deidara no dudó en beberse de un trago.

—¿Qué haces aquí, hn?

—Es una discoteca pública, Deidara.

Lógica aplastante. Resignado, Deidara rodó los ojos y salió de allí, gritando un "Él paga lo mío" al barman. Como le había dicho Itachi, el hombre no estaba por ninguna parte, con coche o sin él. Gruñó enrabietado. El destino quería que hoy se quedase en sequía. O que tuviese que consolarse él mismo.

Optó por esta última.

* * *

—¡Dei-chan! Dos malos días mal espaciados en el tiempo, ¿qué te pasa, _my friend_?

Tobi se hubiese esperado un comentario borde, irónico y desolador para cualquiera que no fuese él, pero nunca un empujón nada cuidadoso y un mutismo impropio de Deidara. Se le quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos mientras el rubio caminaba sin intención de detenerse al interior del edificio. Con un gesto preocupado, Konan le siguió.

Konan no era tonta. Puede que no fuese la mejor estudiante ni la chica más sociable del mundo, pero cuando se trataba de sus amigos era la primera en enterarse de las cosas. Así lo había demostrado en el aparcamiento, cuando se le iluminó la bombillita antes que a los demás y un sólo nombre pasó por su mente: Itachi Uchiha. Porque no había visto a Deidara comportarse tan extraño con nadie nunca, hasta que entró ese profesor en su vida. Porque la seguridad y viveza del rubio parecían abandonarle cuando se trataba de hablar de ese hombre. Por eso y por varias cosas más, la chica se había dado perfecta cuenta de que algo no marchaba bien y que ese algo tenía que ver con el profesor de Ciencias.

Entró en el aula donde sabía que estaría ya sentado. Nadie había llegado aún y Deidara, con cara de perra en celo, rasgaba una hoja sin importarle que ya estuviese bastante rota.

—Dei —llamó con suavidad. Nada—. Deidara —silencio—. Deidara, joder, mírame aunque sea.

Con un bufido, el rubio dejó de lado su creciente afición por destrozar cosas y la miró, enfadado, cabreado, molesto, ¿confundido?

—¿Qué te pasa? —exigió saber de inmediato, sentándose a su lado.

—Nada —masculló mientras intentaba volver a coger el lápiz. Konan lo evitó dándole un manotazo—. ¿Qué haces, hn?

—No me evites, Dei —la chica se masajeó las sienes con los dedos. El timbre sonó y pasos comenzaron a escucharse. Konan los ignoró—. Tú no te vistes así a no ser que...

Vale, podía haber caído en que lo que fuese que le pasaba a su rubio amigo tenía que ver con Itachi. Ahora, que se hubiese dado cuenta también de que estaba relacionado con el sexo era otra cosa. Y más concretamente, con la ausencia de éste.

—¡Dei! ¿No fuiste? —Estaba realmente muy sorprendida.

—Jamás, hn.

—Vaya... realmente pensé que irías. Ahora mírate —Soltó una risa bien intencionada la cual Deidara no correspondió.

No le contaría, no se humillaría de esa forma, que la noche anterior le habían dado el primer plantón de su vida. Lo de Itachi no contaba, porque lo había buscado luego. A eso no se le podía llamar rechazo. Se miró y aceptó que su ira y su desesperación sexual (_"¿Me estaré convirtiendo en un adicto al sexo?"_) le había llevado a ponerse ropa más típica del chico raro de primero, Sai, que de él. Vale, que sabía que se veía irresistible con esa camiseta corta con la que se le veía el ombligo, una chaqueta gris vaquera más corta todavía y unos muy ajustados pantalones a juego, pero tal vez era ropa más para un _pub_ que para el instituto. Suspiró.

Tras el tropel de alumnos entró el profesor de Historia del Arte y la clase se sumió en un silencio tenso. Danzo Shimura, sin duda, imponía.

Las tres primeras horas pasaron sin incidentes. Deidara se regodeaba en sí mismo ante la perspectiva de no volver a ver al Uchiha hasta el martes siguiente cuando se sentó con sus amigos a la hora del almuerzo. Hidan y Kakuzu, misteriosamente, no estaban.

—Pareces más calmado, Dei-chan.

—Hn —podría, tal vez, interpretarse como un sí.

—¿Qué tal ayer en la mansión Uchiha?

—No fue —respondió Konan por él, sabiendo que el rubio no estaba dispuesto a hablar.

—Vaya, vaya, el orgullo Namikaze, ¿eh?

Pero una sola palabra resonaba en la cabeza cubierta de pelo dorado: Uchiha, Uchiha, Uchiha. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Uchiha no podía ser un apellido tan habitual, ¿no?

—¡Obito! —exclamó de repente, llamando a Tobi por su nombre de pila y dejándolos a todos con una confusión inevitable en la cara.

—Vaya, Dei-chan, hoy estás muy sorprendente... en todos los aspectos —Hidan acababa de aparecer y le echaba una mirada de arriba abajo sin inmutarse por el aura oscura que empezaba a rodear a Kakuzu.

—Hidan, cuando acabas de follar no sabes cerrar tu bocaza.

—Ne, sólo era un comentario...

—¿Deidara? —interrumpió Tobi la discusión creciente entre la pareja, más interesado en lo que Deidara tuviese que decirle que en el hecho de que esos dos acababan de montárselo vaya Dios a saber dónde.

—Obito Uchiha... ¡Tobi! ¿Itachi es familiar tuyo?

Todos se quedaron pensando en lo que acababa de decir el rubio. Estaban acostumbrados a ver repeticiones de apellidos, así que no lo tomaron muy en cuenta, pero tal vez...

—¿Itachi Uchiha, el profesor? Pues ni idea, Dei-chan, mi familia es enorme.

—Podrías preguntarle —insinuó Nagato al moreno.

—A ver, genios de sobresaliente —dijo con algo de burla—, si yo no lo conozco, ¿qué os hace pensar que él a mí sí? Además, ya ha visto mi nombre, si me conociese me hubiese dicho algo, ¿no?

Lo que decía Tobi era lógico, claro, pero la curiosidad del grupo había aumentado.

—Está bien, está bien —terminó aceptando cuando salían de la cafetería, encaminándose él, Nagato, Deidara y Konan hacia la clase de Filosofía—. Creo que después tengo Biología, veré qué puedo hacer.

* * *

—¡Os lo dije! —gritó Tobi hacia el aparcamiento, donde los demás les esperaban. Nagato y él se había rezagado para interrogar al profesor de Biología sobre el posible parentesco—. Nada de nada.

—Pues te pareces bastante a él, hn —contestó Deidara no muy convencido.

—¿Eso quiere decir soy guapo, Dei-chan? —dijo con voz insinuante y burlesca.

—Me acosté contigo, claro que eres guapo.

Los tomates reemplazaron las caras de todos sus amigos. No se acostumbraban al buzón que tenía por boca el Namikaze, que decía las cosas sin pudor, sobre todo lo referente a ellos. Ya se sabe que la confianza da asco.

Nagato, el primero en sacudirse la molesta vergüenza de encima, les narró la "entretenida" charla que había tenido con ellos.

—Ya ves, Dei, con nosotros no es tan condescendiente.

—Hn.

—Vale, vale, sigues enfadado. Pues que te vaya bien, chaval.

* * *

Bien. Ir bien. Algo que su cerebro, en esos momentos, era incapaz de asimilar sentado en el sofá de la gran casa de Tobi después de un viernes de fiesta. Estaba ligeramente ebrio, lo contrario a su amigo, que descansaba la cabeza sobre su regazo, acurrucado como un gato. Él estaba más borracho que una cuba. La cabeza le daba pinchazos, que no hacían más que incrementar con los ruidos circundantes. Konan se había ido hacía rato y ahora a él le tocaba soportar los irregulares ronquidos de Tobi, los gritos sadomasoquistas de Hidan (_"¡Ah, sí, Ku, joder como duele, dame más duro!"_) y los ahogados y terriblemente sexys gemidos de Nagato (_"Ung, ah... Ya-Yahiko... no pares... aaah"_). Maldita sea, el inepto de Tobi podría haber invitado a alguien más, y así seguramente él estaría echando un buen polvo ahora mismo. Con un bufido, miró el reloj. Las ocho de la mañana le parecía una buena hora para irse a su casa. Apartó a Tobi de sus piernas sin despertarlo y abandonó el lugar.

Caminando con la vista algo nublada pero completamente consciente de lo que hacía, llegó hasta el portal de su edificio y se dejó caer sobre las rejas mientras buscaba las llaves, las sacaba, elegía cuál era la que tenía que utilizar y la encajaba. Todo esto con una parsimonia que se le antojó imposible.

—¿Mala noche, Deidara?

Seguramente Itachi no había hablado más alto de lo normal, pero Deidara empezaba a preguntarse si era posible tener resaca sin haber dormido. Giró levemente el rostro. Su profesor, con una sonrisa ladeada en su normalmente inexpresivo rostro, iba con la correa del enorme —pero enorme— perro negro que Deidara había visto desde su azotea cogida con fuerza en su mano. Lo miró más detenidamente y le costó un poco reconocer que era un gran danés que le llegaba al alto moreno por la cintura. El lomo.

—Para nada.

Se sentía lo suficientemente sobrio como para acertar en la cerradura, pero su mente le jugó una mala pasada. Las llaves acabaron en el suelo, siendo olisqueadas por el perro.

—Toma.

Apenas sus dedos rozaron los de Itachi sintió un agradable escalofrío. _"Necesito sexo" _volvió a pensar. Después de varios intentos, por fin consiguió su objetivo y la puerta estuvo abierta.

—Hasta —paró un momento— el martes —dijo después de pensarlo detenidamente. Estaba seguro de que Itachi podía tomarse muy al pie de la letra un "Hasta luego".

—O antes.

Como si nada, el azabache siguió su camino acompañado del obediente perro. Deidara rodó los ojos, inofensivo gesto que le acarreó más dolor de cabeza, y subió a su piso. Cuatro pastillas después estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su sofá.

* * *

—¡No te vimos el sábado!

—¡Ni el domingo!

—¡Ni me vais a volver a ver en vuestra puta vida como no os calléis, hn!

Silencio sepulcral. Todos los alumnos que caminaban por el pasillo les miraban sorprendidos ante el grito del rubio, que ahora respiraba aceleradamente. Gruñó. Estaba soportando demasiado y ni él mismo sabía por qué.

—Deidara...

—¡Déjame, hn!

Se deshizo del agarre que la mano de Nagato ejercía sobre él y los perdió de vista. Se sentó el último en el aula, en una esquina, deseando fundirse con la pared. Si hubiese podido expresar con palabras "ghsufbudg" lo hubiese hecho. Lunes. Mañana era el día maldito, aquél en el que él se volvería a ver cara a cara con su profesor/amante/vecino. En clase. Y entonces, al final, le llamaría. Y tendría que quedarse. Y le intentaría violar. Y se dejaría. Porque se había abandonado a que su cuerpo le reclamaba el del Uchiha. Si no, ¿que hacía él casi una semana sin sexo?

El día que Deidara pretendía que fuese eterno pasó volando. _"Qué típico," _pensó _"cuando quieres que algo no llegue, llega antes"_.

Y, en efecto, antes de que pudiese asimilarlo ya estaba entrando en el aula de Ciencias a última hora del martes. Y, sin darse cuenta, se había puesto la misma ropa que el martes anterior. Y, esta vez dándose cuenta, se sentó en última fila, escondido tras la espalda del corpulento Jugo, y sacó su libro, libreta y bloc. No pretendía centrarse en el profesor, era cosa de locos.

—Buenos días —Hasta para eso tenía que ser atractivo—. Abrid el libro por la página 38, por favor, vamos a empezar el tema de anatomía.

Una risita floja se le escapó y comprobó que nadie le había oído. Cuando Itachi estaba dado la vuelta escribiendo algo en la pizarra, y cuando apartó la vista de su prieto, perfecto y redondo trasero, abrió el bloc y lo escondió como pudo, comenzando un nuevo dibujo. Un perro. Un enorme y negro gran danés.

—Namikaze, te agradecería que dejases de dibujar en mi clase.

El bote que pegó arrancó algunas risas seguidas de comentarios nada decentes hacia su persona.

—Sí, profesor —se obligó a contestar.

—Quédate un momento después de clase.

Y ahí estaba, la bomba de relojería a punto de estallar. En fin, no tenía alternativa. Miró el bloc. Por su cabeza pasó la maravillosa idea de tener que terminar ese dibujo en la siguiente hora de ciencias.

* * *

**Crueldad. Sí, yo tengo mucho de eso xD Pensad mal y acertaréis huajajaj. Bueno, espero que os guste ^-^**


	5. Arrepentimiento

**Buenis :3 Sé que soy una mentirosa y que prometí una actualización por la tarde, pero el capítulo se me ha extendido más de lo que esperaba :/ ¡Espero que os guste mucho, por lo menos!^^**

**Advertencias: lemon de ese que tanto me gusta, eje.**

**Disclaimer: Todo de Kishimoto, ale, estará contento...**

**Reviews:**

**-****Breyito****: todo a su tiempo, querida, ya sufrirá Itachi, ya, pero de momento le toca a Dei-chan... y su sufrimiento no ha acabado :/ pobret meu x)**

**-****Nana-chan Yamamoto****: ¡Me alegra que te guste! n_n espero que este capi te guste mucho también!**

* * *

**Arrepentimiento**

—Namikaze —llamó el profesor.

Deidara chistó por lo bajo y se despidió de Konan con un movimiento de cabeza. Había tenido la pequeña esperanza de que al profesor se le olvidara.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó cuando llegó frente a su mesa. Con sorpresa, vio que Itachi lo esperaba sentado y con la vista fija en sus papeles.

—Namikaze, trátame como a un profesor —exigió autoritario, aún sin mirarle—, y creo que deberías cambiar de vestimenta para venir al instituto. Es público, de acuerdo, pero hay un límite.

Deidara estaba mirando a su profesor de Ciencias como un pasmarote, con los ojos redondos por la sorpresa y la boca entreabierta.

—¿A-algo más?

—Sí, básicamente por lo que te he hecho quedarte —_"Oh, ya me extrañaba a mí" _pensó el rubio, pero Itachi volvió a sorprenderle—. Dame tu cuaderno, por favor.

—¿Que haga qué? No —se negó rotundamente.

—Dámelo, Namikaze.

—¡Es mi cuaderno de dibujo, lo necesito para la clase!

—Yo se lo daré al profesor Akasuna, no te preocupes. Me consta que no tienes que entregar ningún trabajo para mañana.

Itachi le dirigió una mirada interrogante, pero Deidara pudo ver perfectamente que estaba seguro de su afirmación. Sin opciones de rebatir nada, bufó y apoyó la mochila en la mesa, rebuscando su bloc para tirarlo encima con un fuerte golpe.

—¿Algo más, profesor? —dijo la última palabra como si le costase pronunciar cada sílaba.

La boca de Itachi se curvó poco a poco en una sonrisa que hizo olvidar unos instantes al rubio por qué estaba allí.

—No, puedes irte.

Con una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza, Itachi dio por finalizada la conversación, pero Deidara se quedó allí, de pie, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. O bien su suerte había vuelto a cambiar a mejor o el profesor estaba tramando algo. Y una parte de él deseaba con fuerza que fuese la segunda opción.

_"Ya ves, Dei, con nosotros no es tan condescendiente."_

Fue su turno de mostrar una sonrisa espectacular. Aspiró aire sonoramente para que Itachi levantase apenas la vista y lo miró a los profundos ojos negros, perdiéndose en ellos de inmediato.

—¿Pasa algo, Namikaze?

—Nada grave, supongo —Apartó su mochila y se sentó en el borde de la mesa—. ¿Seguro que no conoces a Obito Uchiha?

Itachi alzó una ceja y dejó el bolígrafo reposar para mirar a su rubio acompañante.

—Estoy seguro de que no lo conozco, pero puede que sí sea de mi familia. Mi familia...

—Es enorme; ya, ya, todos los Uchiha dicen lo mismo —resopló—. ¿Lo comprobarás tú o voy a tener que hacerlo yo? —dijo después de pensar un rato cómo pedírselo sin que sonase una petición.

Una curvatura en los labios hizo las veces de sonrisa en el rostro de Itachi

—Tal vez —Aunque dentro de su cabeza resonó un claro sí, Deidara no estaba tan seguro.

Deidara chistó y, tras esperar unos prudenciales segundos para ver si el moreno le decía algo más y comprobando que no era así, se levantó y salió.

Genial, no tenía muy claro si eso le gustaba o no. Como fuese, decidió que lo mejor era salir de allí cuanto antes. Caminó deprisa hasta la puerta, donde se cruzó con una chica del curso inferior.

—Ho-hola —saludó ella muy tímidamente. Tenía el aspecto de niña, con el pelo largo y blanco y ojos malva parecidos a los de Hidan, un tono más claros.

Deidara se dijo a sí mismo que hoy por fin dejaría de estar amargado. Con una simple sonrisa, abrió la puerta y dejó que la chica pasase.

—Gracias —susurró ella con las mejillas coloradas.

—No hay de qué —contestó con voz suave—, ¿tienes planes? —la chica lo miró sorprendida y negó con la cabeza muy rápido, completamente roja—. ¿Te importa que te invite?

La chica sonrió tímida y suspiró.

—Ahora no puedo, pero —añadió inmediatamente— ¿podríamos vernos a las siete en el Kaisui?

Deidara sonrió de nuevo, gustándole la actitud de la chica, y, sin preguntar siquiera el nombre, ambos se separaron, ella en dirección a la calle y Deidara llegando al aparcamiento.

—Ts, para lo que has tardado más te vale que te haya follado bien —dijo Yahiko cruzado de brazos, un poco molesto.

—Ni lo ha intentado, hn —contestó simplemente.

—Eso sí es una sorpresa, ¿no, Dei-chan? Estabas muy seguro de lo que decías —se burló Tobi.

—Imbécil, hn. Me da igual.

—Oh, ¿vuelves a la acción?

—Exacto, hn, he quedado hoy a las...

Frunció el ceño de repente y palpó su hombro con la mano que había llevado allí para acomodar la mochila, mochila que en esos momentos debía descansar sobre la mesa del profesor de Ciencias.

—Mierda...

—No me digas que te has dejado la mochila, Dei —dijo Nagato con una sonrisa burlesca cada vez más grande en su rostro.

—Hn —Echó un vistazo alrededor, la moto de Itachi seguía allí—. Iros si queréis, hn —dijo con una sonrisa cansada mientras se daba la vuelta y recorría el mismo camino de antes.

—¡Hasta mañana!

Con un suspiro, anduvo todo lo rápido que pudo hasta el Aula 2, de la que apenas había salido, y deslizó la puerta despacio. Sin embargo, allí no había nadie, como tampoco rastro de su mochila. Bajó las escaleras a saltos y buscó el letrero de Uchiha I. colgado en una de las tres puertas. Se paró delante y respiró profundamente. Algo le decía que entrar en el despacho de Itachi solo no era buena idea. Tocó tres veces y esperó.

—Adelante —oyó invitarle la masculina voz del profesor.

Abrió despacio y lo primero que sus ojos vieron fue a Itachi, de pie frente a un archivador que había en la pared derecha. Se giró y le encaró con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Profesor —dijo desviando la mirada a su mochila, que reposaba en el suelo, al lado de los pies de Itachi—, lo siento, he olvidado mi mochila —continuó intentando poner el tono más neutral que pudo.

El moreno simplemente sonrió más y alzó la mochila con un dedo, esperando a que Deidara fuese a por ella. Tragando saliva, anduvo hasta quedar a una distancia prudencial y alargó el brazo pasa asir la mochila y poder largarse de allí. E Itachi la soltó.

Con un ruido sordo, la tela que encerraba varios libros tocó el suelo. Las llaves que allí llevaba tintinearon unos segundos y luego y el silenció reinó. Deidara habría podido jurar que el borboteo de la ira en su interior se oía claramente, para después acumularse en sus mejillas en forma de ronchas rojizas. Itachi clavó su mirada en él y luego la bajó muy lentamente, examinando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, hasta posarla en la mochila. Deidara mordió con fuerza su labio inferior, ordenándole a su entrepierna que no despertase sólo con esa mirada cargada de lujuria.

Quería que se acercase a recogerla, eso era obvio, como también resultaba insultantemente evidente a ojos de Deidara el mar de posibilidades sobre lo que le haría Itachi cuando lo tuviese cerca. Recordándose que no era un cobarde, avanzó con decisión, estiró el brazo para coger el primer trozo de tela que tocase y esa fue su perdición. Como acostumbraba, sin preocuparle las secuelas físicas que pudiesen quedarle al rubio, Itachi cerró sus pálidos dedos alrededor de la muñeca de Deidara y lo sacudió, haciendo que su espalda golpeara el archivador. El menor soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones y no le había dado tiempo a recuperarlo cuando los labios de Itachi se posaron sobre los suyos. Con poco esfuerzo, Deidara intentó apartarlo empujando su pecho, pero pronto pasó a acariciar por encima de la fina camisa el pecho bien esculpido de su profesor y comenzó a corresponder al beso. Cuando le estaba faltando el aire (más que antes) los obligó a separarse. Sus ojos se encontraron, rodeados del ardor de sus pómulos, y encendidos por el deseo. Itachi no esperó mucho antes de lanzarse a por el cuello del rubio y dejar una nueva marca, no tan grande como la anterior, pero igual de visible. Descendió con su lengua por todo el cuello, arrancando suspiros y gemidos del otro casi al instante. Itachi se pegó más a Deidara, reduciendo la distancia entre sus cuerpos a milímetros y volviendo a ascender hasta los labios entreabiertos del rubio, que le recibió gustoso. Lucharon con sus lenguas, enredándolas y, finalmente y por primera vez, Deidara ganó la húmeda batalla colándose en la boca de Itachi y recorriéndola por completo.

Se separaron apenas para desabrochar la camisa contrario, devorando con la mirada al otro, y en cuanto sus pechos quedaron descubiertos los juntaron acompañado de un suspiro por el simple contacto. Deidara en ese momento se preguntó cómo había aguantado tanto tiempo sin algo que se le hacía tan vital como el aire. Acarició con manos ansiosas el torso pálido y llegó al borde del pantalón mientras Itachi hacía maravillas con la lengua el su cuello. Recargando mejor su peso en el archivador, cruzó las piernas en la espalda del moreno y terminó la tarea con los pies mientras sus manos seguían campando a sus anchas por la espalda tensa de su amante, llegando a la coleta y deshaciéndose de ella. El cabello sedoso y negro de Itachi se le pegó a la nuca por el sudor, pero era lo menos importante. Deidara notó que sus propios pantalones tironeaban de la potente erección que ya tenía bajo ellos, así que se alejó un poco para librarse completamente de sus últimas prendas. Pudo observar a su profesor, con las mejillas encendidas, la boca entreabierta, los labios rojos y ensalivados y cubierto de sudor desde la frente hasta la entrepierna, donde quedaba atrapado por las finas piernas del rubio. Decidiendo que no estaba cómodo, Itachi rodeó a Deidara con sus brazos y lo dejó sobre su mesa, sacando del menor una mueca de dolor. El golpe en la espalda que se había dado antes aún dolía y apoyarla sobre la plana superficie de madera no ayudó. Se quedaron así, Deidara tumbado y abierto de piernas e Itachi de pie, enfrente, durante unos segundos.

—Deidara —susurró el profesor con voz ronca ante la visión que se le presentaba.

Con un suave gruñido, el rubio tiró del brazo de Itachi haciendo que cayese encima suya. Ambas erecciones se rozaron en toda su extensión y Deidara no reprimió un estrepitoso gemido cuando la mano de Itachi se dirigió allí.

—Bastardo —suspiró—, más rápido, hn.

Entre suspiros, pues la parsimonia con la que el moreno movía los dedos era desalentadora y él no daba para más, levantó como pudo la cabeza y se dejó caer al momento. Gimió al notar el aliento cálido sobre su glande y alzó las caderas para que la distancia que Itachi tenía que recorrer fuese menor. Escuchó una pequeña risa y luego dejó de oír, ver y se dedicó únicamente a sentir como la juguetona lengua de su profesor recorría su zona más íntima de manera lenta para ir acelerando el ritmo poco a poco. Itachi atrapó su miembro al completo, haciendo ver a Deidara el séptimo cielo, y apretó con los labios la base, subiendo y bajando al compás de los movimientos pélvicos del menor.

—I-Itachi, voy...

No se molestó en acabar la frase. Se deshizo por completo dentro de la boca de su profesor, a quien observó con ojos como platos cómo no hacía ascos a nada y luego se deslizaba por él hasta sus labios, reviviendo su erección, y le daba a probar su propio ser.

Deidara cruzó de nuevo las piernas en la cintura de Itachi y apretó, dándole silenciosamente la orden de que comenzase lo que sabían sería la última parte de esa fogosa recogida de mochila. Como si de su jefe se tratase, Itachi se puso a ello de inmediato.

—Gr —exclamó dolorido el rubio—, qué poco delicado eres.

—Tú lo eres demasiado —susurró el mayor con dos dedos moviéndose en el interior de Deidara.

Pronto los quejidos se transformaron en gemidos de placer que inundaban la estancia a cada segundo. Más por distraerse que por otra cosa, Deidara comenzó a masturbarlos a la vez, provocando que los movimientos de la mano de Itachi se volviesen más irregulares y todavía más placenteros. Un tercer dedo entró finalmente y Deidara encogió todo su cuerpo cuando golpeó, sólo con su mano experta, aquél punto dentro de él que le hacía gritar como nunca.

—Itachi —comenzó con tono de advertencia, aunque le costaba la misma vida pronunciar algo claramente.

—¿Hm? —preguntó con burla el llamado, demasiado entretenido en los pezones ya enrojecidos de Deidara.

—Hn —respondió intentando imitar su tono, sin conseguirlo.

Asió con más fuerza ambas erecciones y aumentó la velocidad, haciendo a Itachi gruñir y apartarse. El rubio gimió alto cuando Itachi simuló una última penetración con los dedos para, casi al instante, sustituirlos por su miembro, hinchado y latente después de tanto juego sin fin. No le importó que su pelvis golpease el borde de la mesa a cada salvaje embestida, ni que papeles y bolígrafos varios cayesen al suelo ante el roce de su espalda. Colocó las piernas sobre los hombros de Itachi y éste lo cogió de la cintura, haciendo que la velocidad subiese. En cada estocada llegaba al interior más recóndito de Deidara, quien se abandonó a la sensación más placentera, buscando aliviar su propio problema, que había quedado desatendido.

—¡Ahí, Itachi, ahí! —gritó sin poder contenerse cuando el moreno golpeó el sitio definitivo.

Con un último aliento, sintió las viscosidad blanca escurrir entre sus dedos, un escalofrío por la columna y el grito que, de haber estado lleno, habría oído todo el instituto. Sus músculos se tensaron un segundo para luego relajarse y caer rendido sobre la mesa, a la par que Itachi se derramaba en su interior y luego se desplomaba sobre su pecho. Lo único que se escuchó a continuación fueron las entrecortadas respiraciones y el ritmo irregular de sus corazones. Despacio, Itachi se apartó de él y se miraron.

El arrepentimiento le golpeó como un látigo, devolviéndolo del paraíso en el que disfrutaba apenas unos minutos atrás. Con la cara contraída en una mueca de frustración e ira, se alzó, doblándose al instante por el punzante dolor al comienzo de la columna, tanto por culpa de su perforado trasero como por los golpes varios recibidos en las últimas dos horas, lo que le recordó que había quedado hacía media con una chica a la que había dado plantón como gran imbécil. Mentalmente se encogió de hombros, sinceramente le daba igual. Caminando a trompicones y sin molestarse en limpiar sus piernas, se subió los pantalones y recogió la camiseta y chaqueta del suelo. Una vez en la puerta, se giró. Itachi terminaba de colocar las mangas de su camisa y empezaba a abrocharla. Levantó la mirada y, durante unos segundos, ambos pensaron en no salir de allí nunca, pero finalmente Deidara abrió dispuesto a irse.

—Deidara —el rubio se paralizó y movió la cabeza unos milímetros, sin llegar a girarla—, la mochila.

Suspirando y sonrojado avergonzado, cogió con movimientos veloces el objeto de su inmediato odio, pensando muy seriamente cosérselo a la ropa, y salió por fin del instituto.

* * *

—¿Qué he hecho? —era la estúpida pregunta con evidente respuesta que no podía parar de formular Deidara.

Acostado boca abajo en su cama, con la espalda magullada cubierta de un espeso potingue amarillo limón y Yahiko sentado a horcajadas sobre sus rodillas extendiéndolo con cuidado (_"Ne, Nagato, ya lo hago yo" _había dicho con evidente fastidio cuando llegaron a casa del rubio. El pelirrojo había rodado los ojos y le dejó hacer lo que quisiera; él era mucho menos celoso), Deidara había hecho esa pregunta como unas veinte veces.

—Estás jodido, chaval. Yo no sabía que te iba el rollo Hidan.

—Imbécil, hn, no soy sadomaso.

Yahiko se levantó con cuidado, pero Deidara no se movió, demasiado adolorido para intentar nada.

—Pues lo parece —rió Nagato sentado en el ordenador.

—Hn... ¿qué he hecho? —repitió enterrando la cabeza en la almohada con intención de ahogarse en ella.

—¡Idiota! —gritó Yahiko a la vez que tiraba de los cabellos dorados—. No te pongas así, Dei, que tampoco es para tanto. Has repetido un polvo, ¿y qué? Nadie ha muerto de eso todavía, ¿sabes?

—¡Pues yo estoy a punto, hn! ¿O es que no lo ves? —dijo señalando los moratones a lo largo de su espalda.

—Te estás ablandando, Deidara —habló seriamente Nagato. Los otros dos le miraron—. ¿No te estará gustando?

—Pues claro que me...

—No me refiero al sexo, idiota —aclaró—. Digo —Miró a Yahiko y se sonrojó, a lo que el otro respondió con una sonrisa pervertida—, la sensación de... pertenencia.

_"Ahora eres mío."_

—¡No! —exclamó sentándose. Se dio cuenta de su error en el momento en que su espalda se dobló por sí sola—. Mierda, ¿cómo voy a querer ser de alguien que me deja así, hn?

Había hablado con verdadero dolor por primera vez y sus amigos se miraron preocupados. Respirando entrecortadamente, Deidara volvió a tumbarse.

—Gracias —susurró—, pero me gustaría estar solo, hn.

* * *

**Kukuku, a partir de ahora habrá comederos de cabeza made in Deidara, hasta que el probecillo se aclare y empiece a darle duro a Itachi (en todo el amplio sentido de la expresión xD)**

**Espero que os haya gustado y GRACIAS POR ESOS REVIEWS TAN CHULIS *-***


	6. El artista regresa

**Bueno, sé que no merezco vivir por haber tardado tanto y tener sólo un capítulo de un fic, teniendo más empezados, pero juro que no ha sido mi culpa xD He estado dos semanas con el ordenador arreglándose y aquí me tenéis, a las 11 de la mañana sin dormir porque quería acabar este capítulo. También es verdad que la inspiración me abandonó y estuve leyendo fics hasta el aburrimiento que la devolvieron a la fuerza. Ahora me siento con mucho más ánimo y espero poder publicar los demás 'pronto' :D**

**Advertencias: Lemon. Estaba planeado para el siguiente capítulo, pero ya que he estado tanto tiempo ausente, he querido alargar este^^. Las siempre presentes palabras mal sonantes.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi bonito tiene todito. Y Tobi es Obito, por si alguien aún no lo sabe kukukuku.**

**Reviews:**

**-****_Breyito_****: Bueno, aquí vuelvo *se protege de posibles ataques*. Respondiendo a tu review, la venganza de Deidara tardará. Sé que quizás ahora todo esto vaya un poco lento, pero me gustaría plasmar muchas cosas en el fic. Y tranquila, que Itachi va a sufrir yo diría que bastante más que Deidara xD**

**-****_Nana-chan_****: Comederos de cabeza everywhere x) Este capítulo es un poco más psicológico, espero que te guste ^-^**

**Nota: Nene, el título sí, es el de un capítulo de Naruto. ¡Pero es que me gusta tanto que el otro día lo estaba viendo por 826347 vez y encaja hasta bien con el contenido! n_nU**

* * *

**El artista regresa**

No había ido al instituto en toda la semana. Recibió llamadas, mensajes y mails tanto de sus amigos como de la dirección, pero los había ignorado, perdido en uno de los complicados y recónditos lugares de su mente.

Los insistentes golpes en la puerta, el pitido del timbre y los gritos de su nombre tras la puerta tampoco surtieron efecto. Deidara era consciente durante breves instantes de la preocupación que expresaban los llamados, pero volvía a ofuscarse y a encerrarse en su habitación con cualquier cosa poco sana para comer y sus pensamientos como únicos acompañantes. Sabía que tal vez estaba haciendo de aquello una bola más grande de la que era, tal como le había dicho Yahiko.

_"No te pongas así, Dei, que tampoco es para tanto. Has repetido un polvo, ¿y qué? Nadie ha muerto de eso todavía, ¿sabes?"_

Inconscientemente se llevó las manos a la espalda desnuda y acarició lo que sabía eran unas ronchas horizontales ahora amarillentas del tiempo, producto de la mesa del despacho de Itachi. Ya no dolía, por lo menos no físicamente. Pero Deidara, por mucho que intentaba evitar esos pensamientos, sabía que el verdadero problema residía en que le gustaba demasiado Itachi. No era la primera vez que le pasaba, pero ahora había una gran diferencia con las anteriores ocasiones: Itachi no pensaba dejarle ir, o por lo menos no se le veía intención. No era como aquellas personas con las que tantas noches había compartido que se despedían y al día siguiente, si te he visto no me acuerdo. Deidara no podía pensar eso con Itachi, e Itachi no quería pensar eso con Deidara. Y ambas cosas molestaban en demasía al rubio.

Había intentado jueves y viernes levantarse de la cama e ir al instituto, pero mientras desayunaba con la mirada perdida en la blanca mansión que se vislumbraba a través del ventanal del salón y observaba a Itachi abandonar la casa en su moto había desistido. De nuevo dos partes de su mente entraban en conflicto, la que quería ver a su profesor de Ciencias de nuevo y la que se obstinaba en no hacerlo.

Y por segunda vez la parte que Deidara consideraba racional había dominado a la otra y se alzaba victoriosa con el trofeo: la nula visión de su espléndido fruto prohibido, aunque a cambio tuviese que quedarse en casa preocupando a sus amigos y profesores. Estaba, de nuevo, siendo egoísta, pero sentía la necesidad de alejar a esa persona de él, por lo menos hasta que se aclarase con sus propias ideas. Por lo menos hasta que la parte pisoteada de su mente dejara de lamentarse y gruñir bajo los aplastantes pies de la otra, rogando por un poco más de tiempo al lado del moreno.

A Deidara no le gustaba esa sensación desconocida para él cuando sabía que iba a ver a Itachi, como un nudo en el estómago que, contrario a hacerle sentir mal, empujaba de él hacia delante, invitándole a ver cuanto antes a su profesor. Tampoco cuando sus ojos azules se conectaban como a través de un fino hilo en el aire con los profundos pozos sin fondo que eran los ojos de Itachi, sentía las mejillas encenderse, el estómago revuelto de una forma muy suave y algo en su mente se desconectaba, como dejándolo en un estado de semiinconsciencia que le permitía saber perfectamente qué estaba haciendo pero evitaba que dejase de hacerlo. Y tampoco le gustaba que Itachi hubiese sido la única persona que sólo con lanzarle una mirada de deseo había conseguido encenderle, que con sólo rozar sus cuerpos le hacía emitir sonoros suspiros, sin olvidar el hecho de que le había descubierto un nuevo "lugar" en la cama, cuando él nunca se había dejado arrastrar, ni por tipos más fuertes que él, a esa posición. E Itachi no era precisamente la musculatura en persona, por eso Deidara sabía que era culpa casi exclusivamente de él mismo.

¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué no quería dejarle tranquilo? ¿Por qué le provocaba todo eso sólo con pensar en él? ¿Por qué no podía ser un tío al que no viese todas las malditas semanas? ¿Por qué no podía, al menos, ser una persona amable? ¿Y por qué, aunque se intentase convencer de lo contrario, realmente no quería que Itachi fuese de ninguna otra forma?

¿Por qué?

De repente la parte de su mente que había sucumbido a la razón tomó nueva fuerza y le empezó a mandar recuerdos fugaces de la primera y poco delicada vez con Itachi. Un suspiro de placer escapó entre sus labios. Aunque se hubiese resistido y quejado, a Deidara le había gustado mucho, demasiado, ese momento. Volvió a recordar las marcas que aún tenía en su espalda y repentinamente la parte de su mente que se asfixiaba dejó de poder tomar aire con el fuerte pisotón de la otra mientras el rubio fruncía el ceño. Al la vez, unos golpes suaves se escucharon en la puerta. Debían ser o Konan o Nagato, y suponía que era la chica, porque el pelirrojo siempre iba con Yahiko, que no era tan calmado. Miró el reloj y frunció el ceño, apenas habían acabado las clases, lo que significaba que estaba acompañada y que seguramente les había pedido que dejasen a ella "interactuar" para que Deidara no se negase rotundamente a abrir la puerta.

Exhaló aire por la nariz y miró la lisa superficie blanca antes de levantarse y, muy despacio, caminar hasta ella. Esperó unos segundos para ver qué oía fuera; apenas murmullos, pero lo suficiente para saber que, en efecto, no sólo había una persona aguardando a ser invitada. Sus pensamientos pasaron entonces a pensar cuál sería su reacción si quien estuviese parado tras la puerta fuese Itachi y las dos partes de su mente de nuevo se pusieron en pie con los puños en alto. ¿Le abriría, como supuestamente estaba a punto de hacer con sus amigos? La parte magullada de su cerebro celebró ese pensamiento. ¿Le ignoraría, como había hecho con los chicos todos estos días? La otra parte alzó el puño victoriosa de nuevo cuando Deidara asintió, afirmando que su última pregunta tenía una positiva respuesta, y estiró la mano hacia el picaporte. No estaba seguro de realmente querer hacer eso y, aunque sabía que la preocupación de sus amigos era sincera, no sabía qué podían decirle respecto a su actitud. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ante eso, pues hasta el momento sólo se había contestado él mismo y no había escuchado el punto de vista de nadie que no fuese la una y otra parte de su cerebro. Recibir de pronto las cantidad de visiones diferentes que tenían cada uno de sus amigos podía llegar a agobiarle. En situaciones normales, él de por sí ya saltaba a la mínima, y ahora estaba más que irritable.

Pero la culpa de sentirse responsable por la preocupación de sus amigos y el repentino miedo que le acogió a quedarse solo y volverse loco le hizo girar con brío el pomo de la puerta.

Como había supuesto, Konan estaba la primera y en el centro. A un lado tenía a Yahiko y a Nagato y al otro a Kakuzu e Hidan, que discutían en voz baja, seguramente a petición de la chica, aunque ambos pararon cuando escucharon el sonido de la puerta. Con un suspiro resignado, Deidara se hizo a un lado invitándoles a pasar sin palabras. Era consciente de que su apartamento no estaba en el mejor estado, pues no se había sentido con ganas de limpiarlo, aunque por lo menos estaba ordenado, y él sin camiseta no molestaba a nadie allí presente.

—Deidara —oyó que lo llamaba suavemente Konan, ya sentada en uno de los sillones.

Sin darse cuenta se había quedado en la puerta mientras sus amigos se sentaban. Relajó los hombros, cerró su apartamento y se instaló en el hueco vacío que Konan palmeaba insistentemente. Buscó con la mirada al revoltoso amigo que faltaba.

—¿Y Tobi?

Debido a que eran las primeras palabras tras varios días que pronunciaba, la voz le salió acongojada y muy baja, pero Konan y Nagato alcanzaron a oírle.

—Quería venir —se apresuró a decir el segundo—, pero su padre le había dicho esta mañana que tenían reunión familiar.

El rubio asintió con desgana y apoyó los codos en las rodillas, a la vez que reposaba su cabeza en las palmas abiertas de sus manos. Nadie dijo nada durante un rato, ni siquiera Hidan y Kakuzu siguieron su abandonada discusión. Los cinco pares de ojos permanecieron fijos en Deidara, quien ahora que veía las angustiadas miradas de ellos se sentía casi miserable. El sentimiento de culpa por lo egoísta que había sido volvió a golpearle, recordándole además que no era la primera vez que se sentía así.

—_¿Y quién te ha dicho que me molesta, hn?_

—_Tú con tu actitud —recriminó ahora su amigo pelirrojo. Deidara le miró confuso—. Haces parecer que estar abajo sea indigno._

—_Yo no quería decir eso, hn._

—_Es bueno saberlo._

_Un silencio tenso se estancó entre el grupo. Deidara, todavía rojo, miraba pensativo la mesa. No se había parado a pensar en ningún momento que su actitud de "dar mola más que recibir" podía molestar a Hidan o Nagato. Bueno, en realidad sólo a éste último, ya que Hidan pasaba un poco de todo, pero el pelirrojo era la persona más importante para Deidara. Gruñó al darse cuenta de que había sido muy egoísta, algo que le pasaba a menudo._

—_Lo siento, hn —susurró para que sólo Nagato lo oyese._

Fue entonces, perdido en sus recuerdos, que notó una mano suave en el final de la espalda, dispuesta a acariciarle, y unos penetrantes ojos marrones que le observaban. Suspiró y, sin saber muy bien por qué, enfrentó la celosa mirada de Yahiko mientras apartaba la mano pálida de Nagato de su espalda. Le dedicó una suave sonrisa a su amigo de pelo naranja.

—Estoy bien, Nagato —habló en voz baja pero audible para todos esta vez.

Yahiko frunció el ceño y luego enrojeció al darse cuenta de que Deidara había hecho eso por sus siempre presentes celos. Rió mentalmente, no podía evitarlo; ver a su pareja cerca de alguien más, aunque supiese que era un amigo, le ponía los nervios a flor de piel.

Nagato en cambio lo miró confundido, pero se encogió de hombros y volvió a su tranquila posición en el sofá. Otro silencio incómodo se extendió. Las miradas cómplices volaban de un lado a otro, sin atreverse a expresar con palabras lo que pensaban. El cuerpo de Deidara cayó hacia delante, dejando su espalda al descubierto, pero no le importaba. Al fin y al cabo, eran sus amigos y estaban allí por él. Confiaba en ellos más que en nadie.

—¿Qué hago? —preguntó con voz queda, dándoles pie a los otros a que expresaran todo lo que querían.

—Dei-chan —habló Hidan el primero, y más que un apodo cariñoso pareció un insulto, pero sorprendió tanto al rubio que hasta levantó la cabeza para mirarle curioso—, no sé que cojones te pasa, tío, pero tienes que solucionarlo ya. No es normal verte así, joder, y aunque no te lo creas, hasta nos preocupamos.

—Deidara —interrumpió Kakuzu, siendo malamente observado por su amante—, si no nos cuentas nada no podemos ayudarte, no todos te leemos la mente como Nagato o somos tan avispados como Konan. Explícanos qué te pasa.

Deidara suspiró con un infantil puchero que le hacía ver como un niño pequeño pidiendo dormir. Su expresión se relajó lo que no lo había hecho en días y se estiró hacia atrás, haciendo crujir sus agarrotados huesos. Miró a Nagato y a Yahiko, interrogándolos con sus ojos azules, pero fue Kakuzu el que siguió hablando.

—Cuando ayer volviste a faltar nos contaron lo del profesor Uchiha. Pero opino igual que Yahiko, sólo has repetido un polvo.

Una mano, esta vez suya, se dirigió directamente a la espalda y un nuevo sentimiento comenzó a surgir en su interior. Estaba dolido, porque se sentía repentinamente utilizado como un mero juguete sexual por Itachi, quien había conseguido hacer de él y con él lo que había querido. En su contra estaba, por supuesto, el hecho de que él no hubiese puesto resistencia en ningún momento. Recordaba sus blandos empujones en el pecho del profesor, que sólo habían acabado por hacerle caer en las placeres que se le ofrecían con sólo tocar su cuerpo.

—No lo entendéis —susurró.

Y era cierto. Nagato lo había pasado bastante mal por su culpa, eso tenía que admitirlo, pero la situación no era comparable, y él en ningún momento tuvo intención de utilizar a su amigo, ni mucho menos. Yahiko se había acostado con él, sí, pero se arrepintió tan rápido se enamoró perdidamente de Nagato y aquello, a petición de los dos chicos, había quedado en el olvido para todos. Hidan y Kakuzu, a pesar de sus incesantes peleas, tenían seguramente la relación más estable, controlándose a la perfección el uno al otro. Konan era una chica fuerte, que elegía lo que quería y ponía ella misma sus límites. Deidara se había creído así, incluso se había sentido identificado y comprendido por ella durante años, pero ahora veía que todo lo que él había formado era simple y llanamente una fachada de seguridad que se había derrumbado al mínimo temblor. Una sacudida a su vida, una puesta en duda de su modo de vivirla y había caído cual pájaro tiroteado, haciendo caer también al resto de la bandada.

Y aunque no había pasado por ello, Konan fue la que le comprendió primero.

—Dei —susurró poniéndole una mano en el hombro—, tranquilo, ¿de acuerdo? Escúchame, por favor —Deidara le lanzó una mirada fugaz, dando a entender que le prestaba atención—. Creo entender cómo te sientes —Y, a pesar de las miradas curiosas de sus amigos, no lo describió— y creo que tenemos que buscar una solución ya. No queremos que sigas así, ¡nos tienes preocupados! Tú, Dei, que siempre eres tan... tú —terminó sin saber muy bien cómo definir a su rubio amigo. Alocado, hiperactivo, bromista o, como más le gustaba a Deidara, explosivo. Sí, todo Deidara era una explosión.

—Si supiésemos cómo se siente... —intentó Yahiko, pero una mirada fulminante de Konan lo calló.

—Lo más importante —empezó al chica con voz de psicóloga profesional— es que ignores al profesor Uchiha.

—Si Itachi me ignorase a mí...

—Profesor Uchiha —repitió la chica con la mirada afilada.

Deidara infló las mejillas y acto seguido, como un robot, repitió:

—Profesor Uchiha.

—Ahora en serio, Deidara, sólo lo ves dos días a la semana. Evita a toda costa hacer cosas para que te llame la atención y no deberías tener grandes problemas.

Deidara pensó que si Itachi —o el Profesor Uchiha— se presentaba en la puerta de su garaje como la primera vez que había estado con él, evitarlo en las clases no sería suficiente, pero no le expresó esa preocupación a su amiga. Konan tenía razón, a él le gustaba su vida, sólo había empezado a dudarlo cuando Itachi se inmiscuyó en ella, logrando únicamente que él se sintiese mal. Lo único que Itachi le había hecho era daño, así que Deidara no veía inconveniente en ignorarlo y volver a ser el rubio que tantas pasiones levantaba. Asintió para que Konan viese que había escuchado, comprendido y aceptado.

—Vuelve a las andadas —animó Yahiko y, tirando del brazo de Deidara, le obligó a levantarse.

—Ahora no, Yahiko...

—Calla. ¿Sabes de quién es el cumpleaños hoy?

El rubio se concentró intentando recordar si debería saberlo.

—No —contestó al fin.

—Ya, me lo imaginaba. Hozuki Mangetsu, ¿te suena? —Deidara asintió—. Cumple años hoy. Y no creo que te cueste mucho follártelo —soltó de una.

Deidara extendió una sonrisa, en parte ansiosa, en parte agradecida. Había vuelto a notar la falta de sexo hacer mella en él en cuanto su amigo había mencionado el tema, pero estaba decidido a no remediarlo esta vez con Itachi, así que se dejó guiar hasta su habitación por Yahiko, seguidos de los demás. Una vez dentro, el de pelo naranja abrió el armario y lo tanteó con la vista para luego hacer lo mismo con sus amigos, escrutando y buscando el que, en su opinión, más se parecía a Mangetsu.

—Nagato —llamó con voz casi melosa. Dándose cuenta inmediatamente, carraspeó, arrancándole una risita a su novio—, ¿qué ropa de aquí me pondrías?

El pelirrojo primero no se movió, luego arrugó el ceño y finalmente estalló en carcajadas que dejaron confuso y descontento a Yahiko.

—Eh, ¿qué quiere decir eso?

—Nada. Quiero decir —se adelantó, viendo ya que el otro iba a exigirle una explicación— que no te pondría nada de ahí.

Yahiko bufó molesto.

—Vale, replantearé la pregunta —dijo con el gesto torcido—, ¿con qué ropa de aquí te tirarías a Deidara?

Esta vez fue el turno del rubio de sorprenderse, aunque la reacción de Nagato fue inesperada. Se acercó a su pareja y le dio tal golpe en la cabeza que la frente de Yahiko se golpeó contra uno de los estantes donde Deidara guardaba su calzado.

—¡Auch! Eso ha dolido, maldito insensible.

—Te lo mereces —reprochó el otro cruzándose de brazos, falsamente enfadado.

Deidara, al comprender qué era lo que Yahiko pretendía, rodó los ojos entre divertido y resignado: ese chico tenía la manía de intentar resolverlo todo él solo. Sin mediar palabra, se levantó de su cama y cogió las manos de los dos chicos. Lentamente, los guió hasta donde antes él había estado sentado y los situó uno al lado del otro, sonriéndoles muy irónicamente. Luego volvió frente a su propio armario y lo contempló. Recordó a Mangetsu y comenzó a murmurar más para sí mismo que para los demás.

—Ese chico siempre viste de azul o blanco, a veces lleva gris... me recuerda al mar, hn —habló por lo bajo, rebuscando entre su ropa—. Ts, no sabéis —dijo refiriéndose a Nagato y Yahiko, que en esos momentos tampoco prestaban mucha atención, ocupados en "reconciliarse", mientras se oía a Hidan acusarlos de que ni siquiera habían discutido de verdad—. Esto será perfecto —dijo finalmente sacando una camiseta azul clara sin mangas y unos pantalones blancos. Cuando se hubo cambiado se giró hacia Konan, la única que le seguía prestando atención—. ¿Y bien?

La chica rió por lo bajo como única respuesta, suficiente para el rubio. Mientras Yahiko y Nagato se besaban apasionadamente sobre su cama, Hidan les gritaba que se fuesen a otro sitio y Kakuzu invitaba a Hidan a empezar ellos también, Deidara se alistó en el baño.

—¿Y dónde es esa fiesta de cumpleaños? —preguntó con una sonrisa restaurada; la parte de su cerebro que no le gustaba completamente enterrada por fin.

—Mmm —Yahiko se separó a desgana de los labios de Nagato y éste lo miró mal—, en Light Night. Nosotros nos quedamos, Dei, no vamos a manchar nada, tranquilo —añadió mientras volvía a empujar a Nagato contra él.

—Ah, no, ni hablar —exclamó el rubio, separándolos a la fuerza—, aquí no follo ni yo, mucho menos vosotros.

—¿No te has tirado a nadie aquí? —preguntó Yahiko observando la amplia cama. Deidara recordó muy bien cómo sí había tenido sexo allí, pero como se suponía que esto era lo contrario a un sesión de recuerdos placenteros con Itachi, negó fervientemente con la cabeza—. Tranquilo, yo la estreno.

—Que no, hn, levantad de ahí.

A regañadientes, incluso por parte de Nagato, que solía ser más razonable, ambos se levantaron y los seis abandonaron el ático.

—Nosotros no vamos —se despidió Kakuzu con evidente prisa, empujando a Hidan del hombro—. Adiós.

Y mientras los dos desaparecían al doblar la esquina, el coche de Yahiko quedaba libre para que Deidara pudiera acoplarse.

—A mí dejadme en casa —expresó también Konan.

—Nosotros nos vamos en cuanto dejemos a Dei-chan —dijo Yahiko muy seguro. No pensaba quedarse a medias en su reconciliación con Nagato.

—¿Me vais a dejar solo? —preguntó el rubio ligeramente molesto.

—Ne, Dei, te será más fácil sin nosotros por ahí —calmó Konan.

Deidara no contestó, pero sabía que ella tenía razón. En cuanto estuvo dentro de la discoteca, el coche negro se alejó y lo dejó solo, con el local casi vacío, debido a que aún no eran siquiera las nueve. Al entrar, sin embargo, distinguió a un grupo de chicos y chicas de su instituto y un pelo blanco que destacaba entre ellos. Algo ansioso, se escondió detrás de unos corpulentos hombres que tragaban copas de sake sin dejar de mirar cada figura con curvas que pasaba por su lado con total descaro. Dejaría al chico disfrutar aunque fuese unas horas de su fiesta, mientras él... se divertía un poco.

Para cuando se lanzó a por Mangetsu había perdido la cuenta de con cuántas personas había intercambiado saliva y fregoteos, pero ahora ya estaba un poco bebido como para pensar en que siquiera eso le importase. Se sentía desfogado, como vuelto a nacer, libre, no sabía bien cómo explicarlo. Sentía una liberación pero a la vez, a pesar de que se esforzaba por ignorarlo, un sentimiento de opresión que no quería reconocer como culpa, aunque sabía que así era. El por qué de tal sentimiento no lo entendió en ese momento.

Eran las doce y media cuando vio al cumpleañero entrar al baño y rió tontamente. Se coló dentro él también y lo descubrió en uno de los urinarios. Como si no lo hubiese reconocido, se colocó frente a los lavabos e hizo como que se lavaba las manos.

—¿Deidara?

El aludido se giró, como si se sorprendiese, y esbozó una traviesa sonrisa que tensaron los músculos del cuerpo de Mangetsu en un segundo.

—Mangetsu —susurró, pasando la lengua por su labio inferior—, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

—Eh... esto... —Hozuki sacudió la cabeza intentando pensar con la cabeza de arriba—, es mi cumpleaños —dijo como si no fuese importante, aunque sí que consideraba más importante el que Deidara estuviese acercándose.

—Oh, felicidades —dijo con esa sonrisa de nuevo.

—G-Gracias.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que Mangetsu quedó estático, esperando que Deidara llegase hasta él, y fue suficiente para que sus bocas se pegasen como imanes. Con desesperación palpable, el rubio se apresuró a esconderse en uno de los cubículos, donde continuaron la tarea de quitarse las molestas capas de ropa.

* * *

—¿Por qué? —repitió en el breve instante en el que no besaba a su novio.

—No... me dejas... contestar —respondió Nagato entre besos. La saliva que los conectaba le impedía hablar con claridad y Yahiko no hacía el menor esfuerzo por evitarlo, a pesar de que no paraba de preguntarle. El chico de pelo naranja se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que le importaba bastante poco la respuesta y que sólo lo hacía para tener un motivo palpable para hacer lo que estaba haciendo, aunque no le hacía verdadera falta. ¿Curiosidad? Sí, pero podía ser saciada más tarde, al contrario que su problema entre las piernas.

Habían llegado a casa unos quince minutos atrás. Nagato se había calmado considerablemente en el corto trayecto, pero su novio no y, aunque intentó pobremente ignorarlo, se había dejado arrastrar hasta la cama en la que ahora mismo era despojado de su camiseta. Con el té olvidado en la mesa de la cocina, ambos habían hecho un camino a trompicones hasta el dormitorio. Nagato suspiró de satisfacción cuando los labios de Yahiko abandonaron los suyos para empezar a descender en un camino de marcas y saliva por su cuello, deteniéndose a juguetear en el sensible lóbulo del pelirrojo, sacando más suspiros que se acercaron peligrosamente a gemidos, y siguió bajando, entreteniéndose en mordisquear y arrullar con la lengua el pequeño saliente de carne rosada que se iba tornando rojiza por momentos. Cuando pasó al otro y siguió masajeando el primero con dos dedos, el primer gemido de Nagato se hizo presente. Yahiko sonrió, música para sus oídos saber que él provocaba eso en su chico.

Siguió bajando por el delgado cuerpo y volvió a detenerse en el ombligo, dando suave lamidas alrededor para después respirar encima. Vio el vello del vientre de Nagato erizarse en un ligero temblor y arremetió con su más húmedo músculo en la pequeña cavidad, simulando mínimas penetraciones que hicieron estragos en la cordura del otro. Sus manos, que aún se entretenían en los costados, bajaron para deshacerse del pantalones y comenzaron a acariciar el miembro más que despierto debajo de la ropa interior. Un nuevo gemido, esta vez más alto. Excitado sólo con los sonidos de Nagato, Yahiko metió una mano para tocar directamente la piel, haciendo el que cuerpo bajo suya se sacudiese con suavidad.

Nagato pensó entonces que era suficiente para él y levantó una rodilla con cuidado. Cuando supo bien dónde la tenía, rozó muy indiscretamente el duro bulto bajo las ropas de su acompañante que, aunque un poco reticente, se dejó caer al borde de la cama y permitió que el pelirrojo se subiese encima, posando una rodilla a cada lado de las caderas del otro. Fue su turno de despejar el pecho, más moldeado que el suyo, de Yahiko y recorrer con su boca las finas líneas que separaban pectorales y abdominales, haciendo al otro arquear la espalda entre jadeos ahogados. Rió por lo bajo cuando fue a marcar toda la extensión de los hombros de su pareja, que se dejó hacer sin rechistar. A Nagato le gustaba mucho marcar a Yahiko como suyo. Finalmente, se deshizo también de la parte baja de la ropa de su compañero y, recubiertos ambos sólo con la fina tela de su ropa interior, el menor se situó bien encima del otro y Yahiko, sabiendo lo que se disponía a hacer porque lo hacía sólo porque sabía que a él le volvía loco, buscó con las manos extendidas las nalgas de Nagato, que se deshizo en suspiros cuando empezó a masajearlas, dejándole la mente en blanco. Empujó el frágil cuerpo contra el suyo y gimió muy alto con el simple roce de sus erecciones. Nagato, devuelto a la realidad al parar el caliente masaje, empezó a rozarse contra su pareja, evitando en todo momento que sus erecciones, todavía ligeramente protegidas, se separasen. Yahiko volvió a gemir, pidiéndole que fuera más rápido, a lo que el pelirrojo enseguida cumplió. Apretó los labios cuando a él también empezaron a llegarle sonidos más altos a la garganta.

—No te contengas —suspiró Yahiko llevando una mano a la boca firmemente cerrada del otro, aunque a pesar de ello se podían oír suaves gemidos. Pero él los quería en todo su esplendor y, pese a que siempre Nagato al principio hacía lo mismo, terminaba gritando su nombre a los cuatro vientos.

Con un par de dedos hizo presión hasta que los dientes pasaron a morderle a él casi con saña. Gruñó, excitado, y paró el movimiento de caderas que estaba a punto de llevarle al éxtasis para dar una vuelta de campana y quedar él de nuevo encima. Sus dedos aprisionados dejaron de ser mordidos para pasar a mojarse con la saliva caliente de la boca de Nagato, mientras que él, con la otra mano, terminaba de desnudarlos a ambos. Sabiendo que el trabajo del otro no iba a ser suficiente, estiró una mano para coger el bote de lubricante. Nagato paró lo que hacía en su mano para volver a la boca ansiada, ahora que la tenía más cerca. Los gemidos por los inevitables roces se ahogaban en la boca del contrario mientras la mano experta de Yahiko se dirigía hacia la ya palpitante entrada. De un bote, Nagato se lo apartó de encima y se dio la vuelta, apoyando la cabeza en la almohada y levantando las caderas, ante la sorpresa del mayor.

—Así —susurró con una voz tan excitante que Yahiko se abalanzó sobre su espalda para besarlo de nuevo, mientras el primer dedo se colaba en el interior caliente de su pareja, al que siguieron dos más.

Esperó a que Nagato empezase a mover por su cuenta su cuerpo para golpearlo insistentemente contra los tres dedos que daban suaves toques en su interior, haciendo gemir al pelirrojo. Cuando Yahiko creyó que ya había esperado demasiado, simplemente no pudo con la sensación de estar pegado a su novio, que estaba casi más excitado que él, y penetró de una rápida estocada a Nagato, cuyos músculos se tensaron ante el repentino dolor. Estuvo a punto de decir "Lo siento", pero la urgencia del pálido cuerpo empezando a moverse ahogó cualquier palabra. Se sujetó con una mano a la cintura bajo él y con la otra empezó a masturbarlo, lo único que le faltaba a Nagato para dejar su garganta suelta y empezar a emitir gemidos cada vez más altos, que acompañaban en una sensual melodía los de su novio.

La embestidas suaves y largas fueron sustituidas por un rápido vaivén que acabó en un explosión blanca. Yahiko terminó dentro de Nagato, que suspiró satisfecho y cansado, y se dejó caer boca abajo, sin importarle mancharse de su propio semen. Yahiko salió despacio, acomodándose a la izquierda y rodeando con un brazo el cuerpo que, por derecho implantado por él mismo, le pertenecía. Cuando sus respiraciones se calmaron, volvió a hablar.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me pondrías la ropa de Deidara?

Nagato soltó una risita baja y se acurrucó contra el pecho musculado.

—Me gustas tú con tu ropa.

Y, tras un corto bostezo, se quedó durmiendo allí, bajo la mirada y la sonrisa enamoradas de Yahiko.

* * *

**:3 Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo ^-^ Para Breyito, que me preguntó hace tiempo si habría más de las otras parejas, aquí tienes un poquito de Yahiko y Nagato n.n**

**¡Gracias a todos por leer y por los reviews! Son el mejor aliciente para seguir escribiendo ^^**

**¡Besos!**


	7. Restricción

**¡Por fin vuelvo con este fic! La verdad es que tengo la idea completa, pero simplemente no salía el capítulo, y ahora ya está aquí^^ ¡Espero que os guste!**

**ADV: ¿Lime-lemon?**

**Reviews abajo.**

* * *

**Restricción**

Recorrió la exagerada distancia que separaba la entrada de su casa de la puerta de su cuarto a grandes zancadas. Las preguntas de sus padres sobre qué le había parecido su primo tercero muy muy lejano quedaron amortiguadas por las paredes de su habitación. Los oyó preguntarle si le pasaba algo en tono preocupado, a lo que él respondió con un grito de_"¡No!" _nada creíble, pero sus padres no ahondaron más.

Se lanzó, quedando tumbado boca arriba en la cama, y cogió el teléfono inalámbrico, marcando un número de memoria. Su amigo, sin embargo, no respondió. Gruñó por lo bajo y sacó el móvil de su bolsillo, buscándolo en la agenda y esperando una contestación que tampoco llegó nunca. ¿Dónde narices se había metido el histérico-maniáco-depresivo de su mejor amigo? Marcó otros dos números sin obtener tampoco respuesta. Maldita sea, habían ido a ver a Deidara y estarían todos de fiesta después de haberle hecho olvidar, con métodos que no quería conocer, sus penas con su recién descubierto primo tercero muy muy lejano.

* * *

Apretó las manos, y con ellas las uñas, en la blanquecina piel de la cintura frente a él conforme sentía que su final se acercaba, enterrándose una y otra vez en el cuerpo de Mangetsu, y no pudo evitar pensar cómo sería someter a Itachi de la misma forma. Negó ligeramente con la cabeza y volvió a embestir. Ahogados gemidos fueron retenidos por las paredes del cubículo a la vez que la mano de Mangetsu aumentaba la velocidad en su propia erección y Deidara embestía con una última e irregular estocada, inundando de blanco el interior del chico.

El rubio se retiró al instante, con la respiración todavía acelerada y una mezcla de sensaciones en el cuerpo de las cuales la mayoría no supo distinguir. La única que le llegaba con claridad era satisfacción, pero estaba gravemente ofuscada por las otras. Evitando mancharse, se volvió a vestir e, intercambiando una última mirada cómplice con su acompañante, salió del baño y tardó muy poco en salir también de la discoteca. Sacó el móvil dispuesto a llamar a un taxi cuando un mensaje apareció en pantalla.

_"1 llamada perdida — Tobi"_

Comprobó que había sido hecha hacía varias horas, no la debía haber oído con la música de la discoteca, y ahora era demasiado tarde como para llamarlo, así que borró el mensaje y marcó un número de sobra conocido. Era un habitual de aquél servicio público.

Deidara no recordaba cuánto hacía que no pisaba tan poco su casa como ese fin de semana. Decidido a olvidarse lo que tenía condenadamente cerca, dejó el móvil allí y fue de pub en pub y de agujero en agujero durante las siguientes 48 horas. Sin mirar las llamadas que se iban acumulando de uno de sus mejores amigos y olvidándose completamente de llamarlo.

* * *

Se le atragantaron los reproches cuando vio a su amigo aparecer flagrante, abandonando su coche con soltura y agitando su pelo. Deidara había recuperado un brillo que Tobi no había notado que perdió la semana anterior. El rubio se acercó con una sonrisa a sus amigos, saludándolos desde lejos con la mano. Fue entonces cuando el Uchiha recuperó el habla.

—¡Tú, desconsiderado!

—Ya, ya... —intentó empezarse a disculpar Deidara, con una mueca de culpabilidad en el rostro.

—Te he estado llamando, idiota —siguió Tobi—. ¿Tienes el móvil de adorno o qué?

—Me lo dejé en casa, hn —explicó encogiéndose de hombros—. Lo he visto esta mañana.

—¿Y por qué coño no lo has visto antes?

Deidara torció una sonrisa provocativa y lanzó un resoplido que levantó ligeramente el mechón de pelo que tapaba la mitad izquierda de su cara. En su cara, un gesto de superioridad empezaba a formarse.

—Se nos acabó el Dei-chan llorica —se lamentó con burla Yahiko.

El aludido afiló su mirada hacia él, pero luego volvió a mirar los ojos negros de Obito, suficiente para hacerle entender la poca importancia de su teléfono móvil en el ajetreo que había llevado esos dos días.

—¿Era muy urgente, hn?

—Bueno, urgente, urgente, pues no. Más bien era algo en lo insististe bastante.

—Te escucho, hn.

Todos se encaminaron hacia el instituto. Menos Deidara, los demás se mostraban muy interesados en lo que Tobi estaba por decir; llevaban el fin de semana aguantando el _"Os lo diré a todos a la vez" _y estaban realmente ansiosos a esas alturas. Sin embargo, el moreno había perdido el temple de hacía unos minutos.

—¿Tobi, hn? —preguntó confundido el rubio cuando vio que su amigo no hablaba.

—Bueno, a ver, ¿os acordáis de que tenía una cena familiar el viernes? —Los chicos asintieron—. Bueno, pues —Removió sus manos y titubeó nervioso. Se preguntaba si era el mejor momento para decir aquello—, estuvimos cenando y eso...

Deidara alzó su ceja visible y paró delante de la puerta de su aula, cruzándose de brazos. No era propio de Tobi andar murmurando y soltando frases poco coherentes, mucho menos no llegar a terminarlas.

—¿Qué pasa, hn?

—Vale —Tobi aspiró una gran cantidad de aire y cerró los puños varias veces, intentando serenarse—, me contaron lo del profesor Itachi —dijo con voz más firme, señalando con la cabeza a los que los acompañaban. Deidara frunció el ceño ante la mención de ese nombre, al que había intentado olvidar sin éxito ese fin de semana. Para su desgracia, aún recordaba el aroma a mora que desprendía el cuerpo sudoroso de Itachi contra el suyo, en los íntimos roces compartidos, hacía lo que le pareció una eternidad. ¿Sólo habían pasado unos días?

—¿Y? —preguntó brusco.

—Bueno... —Tobi se rascó la nuca, nervioso—, tal vez ya te dé igual, pero Itachi sí era de mi familia. Un primo lejano.

El silencio se estancó en el grupo. Todas las miradas estaban fijas en Deidara, esperando una reacción por su parte, mientras éste mantenía los ojos fijos en su amigo, afilándolos cada vez más. Lo había sabido desde el principio, por eso Itachi tenía aquella casa, por eso se parecían tanto. Al final había resultado que sí eran parientes, y Obito vería bastante a Itachi. Eso le molestó, desechando la idea de inmediato.

—Sí, me da igual —consiguió decir con voz segura.

Vio a Konan sonreír aliviada y suspiró. No había conseguido, ni de lejos, sacar al Uchiha de su cabeza. Durante cada minuto de aquél fin de semana de descontrol había intentado olvidar la sensación de los largos dedos sobre su piel; los furiosos labios moviéndose con desesperación sobre los suyos; los brazos posesivos alrededor de su cintura; la ronca voz susurrando su nombre entre gemidos; la mirada de puro deseo sobre su persona, pobremente oculta bajo la máscara de indiferencia que Itachi se empeñaba en mantener; la actitud ruda y pasional de su profesor; aquella parte baja de su anatomía moviéndose dentro y fuera de él, golpeando ese punto en su interior que le hacía gritar de placer; y no lo había conseguido. Cada chico con el que había compartido cama esos dos días había adoptado en su mente la forma de Itachi; se sentía enterrar en el moreno una y otra vez, llegando al éxtasis. Pero estaba dispuesto a dejarlo completamente de lado; por él, por sus amigos.

Entró en el aula su primera clase, pero los demás se rezagaron. Tobi supo que a ellos no les daba igual.

—Me voy con Dei —anunció Konan—, ya me lo cuentas después.

El chico asintió, quedándose con cuatro ávidos amigos llenos de curiosidad.

* * *

El aula estaba vacía, como pasaba siempre a esa hora. Kakashi Hatake nunca llegaba pronto a clase y los estudiantes siempre se quedaban mucho tiempo fuera, esperando verlo aparecer. Él, sin embargo, no estaba de humor para reír y charlar con sus amigos, que sí se habían quedado en el pasillo. ¿Qué más le daba a él que Obito fuese a ver más a Itachi, cenar con él, bromear con él? No quería hacer ninguna de esas cosas con su profesor, por supuesto que no.

—Cuánto tiempo, Deidara.

Su cuerpo dio una sacudida inconsciente antes incluso de haber reconocido la voz de quien le hablaba.

—Profesor —saludó con una breve inclinación de cabeza, procurando controlar el temblor en su voz.

Itachi lo observó de arriba a bajo, con el ceño cada vez más arrugado. Deidara iba vestido mucho más discreto que como solía ir antes: su camiseta era más ancha y de cuello redondo, los pantalones no apretaban sus piernas en ningún momento y su pelo estaba recogido en parte en una coleta alta, mientras el resto quedaba aprisionado contra su nuca por una cinta negra que le tapaba la frente, pasando por debajo del flequillo y recogiendo el resto. No parecía el Deidara que, desde su terraza, había visto entrar y salir ese último fin de semana.

—Espero que tengas el justificante.

—No tengo nadie que me lo haga.

Una frase tan malinterpretable que el rubio no pudo evitar que un fuerte sonrojo se apoderase de sus mejillas, a la vez que una sonrisa maliciosa asomaba en los labios de Itachi. Se acercó a la acalorada cara de su alumno, pegando ambos pómulos. Deidara jadeó, pero su cuerpo no reaccionó como le mandó —alejándose de manera poco elegante—; siguió ahí quieto, esperando que su profesor diese el primer paso.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que te haga, Deidara? —gruñó con voz ronca a su oído.

Su razón quedó olvidada unos instantes, mientras que la imaginación se encargaba de representarle en su cabeza lo que estaba seguro Itachi quería hacerle en ese momento. Se humedeció los labios, dispuesto a darle la respuesta más sucia que se le ocurriese. Una risotada se escuchó desde fuera y la mente del rubio se esclareció. Repasó la insinuación de Itachi y frunció el ceño.

—Nada —escupió con recelo.

El profesor se apartó lo justo para poder mirarlo con los ojos ligeramente abiertos por la sorpresa. Deidara endureció sus facciones, desafiándolo. Se mantendría firme, estaba decidido a ello. Haciendo alarde de su habilidad para hacerse el indiferente ante cualquier situación, Itachi se alejó más, dejando entre sus cuerpos el seguro espacio de un metro. Lo interrogó con la mirada, pero el rubio no cedió.

—¿Dónde están tus compañeros? —preguntó con tono llano.

—Fuera —contestó por obligación—, hasta que llegue el profesor Kakashi.

—Kakashi hoy no viene, yo lo sustituiré.

—¿Tú? —Itachi volvió la vista, pues ya había comenzado a caminar hacia la mesa—. ¿Usted? —se corrigió al momento; el otro sonrió casi imperceptiblemente.

—Sí, ¿algún problema?

—¿Sabe de filosofía? —cuestionó escéptico.

—Digamos que estoy abierto a todo.

Algo dentro de Deidara, cercano a su bajo vientre, dio una sacudida. Cerró los ojos para dejar de ver la insinuante pose que su profesor había adoptado contra la mesa.

—Ve a llamarlos —ordenó finalmente.

Deidara suspiró aliviado y se levantó a toda prisa. Fue indicando a aquellos compañeros con los que se cruzaba que la clase ya había comenzado hasta que dio con Konan.

—¡Konan-chan! —la chica lo miró, pero su sonrisa se borró cuando vio al rubio con expresión molesta—. Uchiha va a dar Filosofía —explicó—, yo paso, hn —Konan estuvo a punto de replicar, pero Deidara alzó una mano impidiéndoselo—. Es mejor, no me gusta verlo.

La chica lo miró con tristeza y terminó asintiendo. Realmente veía lo mucho que estaba afectando aquello a su amigo; el ver su vida trastocada por una sola persona estaba dando de lleno en la seguridad que el rubio se había esforzado en forjar desde pequeño, estando completamente solo. Deidara le sonrió agradecido y se encaminó hacia la biblioteca. Le serviría de escondite de los profesores que hacían guardia por los pasillos.

Caminó entre las hileras de libros aburrido. No era un lector nato, había leído pocos libros, pero le habían gustado bastante. Tal vez podía comenzar uno.

* * *

Frunció el ceño cuando el timbre resonó en el exterior. El libro le estaba gustando, así que se apuntó el nombre en la mano y salió de allí mezclándose con los alumnos de un aula cercana. Anduvo hasta su clase, sin cruzarse con Itachi por el camino.

—Hola —saludó tranquilamente, deslizándose al lado de su amiga de pelo azul—. ¿Qué habéis hecho, hn?

—Nada nuevo, hemos estado comentando un texto. Es bastante bueno —Al ver la cara contrariada de su amigo, se apresuró a rectificar—, pero el profesor Kakashi es mejor.

—Hn.

Konan lo miró intensamente y luego bajó la vista. Removió sus manos sobre la mesa de manera nerviosa y tragó saliva en seco. Volvió a encarar al rubio, sin decir nada, y entonces Deidara decidió preguntar. Justo cuando abría la boca para hacerlo, Konan empezó a hablar.

—El profesor Uchiha ha preguntado por ti —dijo muy rápido.

—Es lógico, hn, me ha visto antes —contestó encogiéndose de hombros. Al parecer su amiga pensaba que eso le... ¿le qué? ¿Molestaría, exaltaría; tal vez, gustaría?

—Quiere verte —continuó.

—¿Qué? —preguntó entonces confuso—. ¡Sólo he faltado a una clase, hn!

—Literalmente ha dicho: _"Dile a Deidara que venga a mi despacho cuando acaben las clases, quiero verlo."_

Deidara supo entonces que no lo había llamado por su falta de asistencia y una losa cargada de mariposas cayó como un yunque en su estómago, dejándole la sensación más extraña que había sentido jamás. Frunció los labios y no se dio cuenta de que había dejado de respirar hasta que necesitó oxígeno de nuevo.

—Vale —respondió repentinamente serio.

"_Un curso" _pensó, mientras Konan le apretaba la mano, _"sólo un curso."_

* * *

Nagato le dejó con una expresión preocupada y un firme apretón en el brazo. Les había insistido en que se fueran, pero después del episodio de la mochila ninguno había accedido, ni siquiera Hidan, que no era muy dado a preocuparse por nadie. Negando con la cabeza y fingiendo un gesto divertido que ocultaba sus nervios, se dirigió al aula de Ciencias y, de allí, a la puerta maldita con la placa en la que se leía _"Uchiha I."_. Aspirando y expirando para calmar su agitada respiración, tocó con cuidado.

—Adelante —invitó la atractiva voz de su profesor.

Abrió despacio, por si decidía finalmente salir corriendo y no volver jamás. Su cuerpo, contrario a esto, entró casi con prisa e inconscientemente cerró al puerta. Se maldijo interiormente; ya no la abriría, sería demasiado evidente a ojos de Itachi que estaba preocupado por lo que pudiese pasar.

—¿Quería algo?

—Siéntate.

Hizo lo que le ordenó como una autómata, sin despegar los ojos de los orbes oscuros que lo observaban inmutables. No se había fijado antes, pero el color de la camisa que llevaba puesta había abandonado el negro habitual y ahora se le presentaba rojo fuerte, color que resaltaba todavía más los músculos de su pecho. Se obligó a aclarar la mente, debía resistir.

—¿Por qué no has venido a clase?

—Me encontraba mal —inventó con rapidez.

—¿Tan de pronto? —preguntó casi divertido, mostrando claramente que no se lo creía en absoluto.

Deidara no respondió, prefiriendo no tentar más a su suerte con otra mentira. Bajó la cabeza fingiendo arrepentimiento y escuchó a Itachi levantarse. Se tensó involuntariamente, pero no sintió a su profesor cerca; levantó la vista curioso y lo vio buscando algo en su archivador metálico, aquél contra el que su espalda había chocado hacía unos días. Se sonrojó ante ese pensamiento y volvió a dirigir la mirada al suelo, mientras Itachi sacaba un pequeño libro y, tras cerrar el cajón, se acercó al rubio, haciendo girar su silla para quedar frente a frente.

—Mírame —exigió, y Deidara se vio obligado a pasear su vista por todo el cuerpo ajeno antes de llegar a su cara—. Contesta, ¿te has encontrado mal de pronto?

El menor tragó saliva, no sabiendo su era mejor decir la verdad y evidenciar lo que había evitado o mentir.

—Sí —decidió al fin. Su dignidad, por lo menos, quedaría intacta.

Itachi soltó una risa gutural y torció una sonrisa, como si esa fuese la respuesta que esperaba, que hizo jadear a Deidara sin ninguna restricción. Animado por esto, el profesor se inclinó hasta dejar un espacio mínimo entre los labios entreabiertos del rubio y los suyos. Con la mano con la que no se sujetaba en la mesa, levantó el libro que antes había cogido y lo puso al lado de su cara para que su alumno pudiese leerlo.

_El libro de los valores_

Deidara frunció el ceño y lo miró molesto, soltando en un bufido todo el aire de sus pulmones y alejando sus rostros, sin llegar a mover la silla. Itachi amplió su sonrisa.

—Ya sabes —dijo el moreno como si llevasen hablando un rato—, valores, Deidara. El respeto de las normas de un sitio, no mentir, hacer frente a las personas...

El aludido bufó más fuerte y se levantó, haciendo caso omiso de la mala mirada que el Uchiha le dirigió. Él no era nadie para tratar de humillarlo. Mas no había dado ni dos pasos cuando unos escurridizos dedos apresaron su muñeca; trató de soltarse, pero en pocos segundos Itachi se había pegado a su espalda y lo abrazaba de forma posesiva por la cintura y pecho. Aguantó un suspiro y después un gemido, cuando los dientes ajenos atacaron su cuello sin piedad. Sacudió la cabeza e intentó separarse, consiguiendo sólo quedar cara a cara con Itachi, quien lo miraba confundido. No pudo evitar desviar la vista a los finos labios hasta que se vio envuelto en un beso provocado por ellos al que correspondió por inercia.

—Para —exigió, empujando los hombros de Itachi una vez se relajaron.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó el otro de inmediato, completamente contrariado.

—No quiero, hn —respondió tajante el menor, a la vez que recogía su mochila del suelo y caminaba hasta la puerta.

La mano de Itachi estampándose en ella le impidió abrirla y suspiró, volviéndose para enfrentarlo de nuevo.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber con la mandíbula tensa—. A ti te gusta, a mí también, ¿cuál es el problema?

El problema era, exactamente, que no había ninguno; que a Deidara nunca le había gustado una segunda vez con nadie, y que con él la deseaba. Ése era el problema, aunque no debería. ¿Importaba esa curiosa sensación en su estómago cuando estaba con él? No era difícil de ignorar, y el sexo desde luego lo merecía. Entonces, ¿por qué?

Tal vez algo dentro de Deidara le decía que aquello no podía terminar bien.

—Ya te lo he dicho, no quiero, hn.

—No tiene sentido —insistió.

Y entonces una idea tan disparatada como, seguramente, efectiva pasó por su cabeza. Dejaba de lado todo por lo que había querido renegar de Itachi, y debía plantearse si estaba dispuesto a algo así para no tener que lidiar con su profesor. Y sí, lo estaba, porque odiaba esa sensación de mariposas en el vientre cuando, como ahora, Itachi parecía atravesarlo con la mirada, inmiscuirse en lo más profundo de su alma.

—Tengo novio —dijo finalmente.

No supo exactamente por qué escogió una persona de sexo masculino, tal vez porque a un chico sería más fácil embaucarlo en una mentira de tal calibre sin que los posibles sentimientos se mezclasen, tal vez porque inconscientemente pensó que eso despertaría más celos en Itachi.

La cara de su profesor no supo descifrarla. Tenía las cejas encontradas y los ojos más abiertos de lo normal. Terror, era lo que sentía, y no podía entender muy bien la razón, o a lo mejor sí, pero no supo interpretarla. Algo intenso se apoderó de él y tomó con la mano que no sujetaba la puerta el rostro del rubio, obligándolo a besarlo. Deidara, luchando contra todo su ser, logró mantener los labios firmemente cerrados, pero no pudo evitar sellar sus párpados y dejarse embaucar por los repentinamente suaves movimientos sobre su boca. La manos de Itachi dejó de aferrar su mentón con fuerza y se deslizó completamente por su mejilla, acariciándola con suavidad y estancándose en su nuca, esperando una reacción que nunca llegó. Cuando el moreno decidió cortar el contacto, quedándose aún muy cerca, miró en los ojos azules y vacíos que se esforzaban por no mostrar nada de lo que sentía, porque no quería sentirlo. Se odió a sí mismo por ello, y odió a Itachi por mirarlo como si le pidiese, en silencio pero desesperadamente, que se quedase con él. Sus frentes chocaron en un rudo golpe y sus labios y toda la superficie de su rostro hasta su oreja fue cubierta de inesperados besos. Notó las mejillas arder y su corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho. Intentó sin éxito apartar a su profesor, que contrario a todo afianzó el agarre en su nuca y tomó su cintura, juntando más sus cuerpo en un extraño abrazo.

—Te lo advertí —susurró, chocando su aliento contra el sensible lóbulo del rubio—, eres mío.

Cuando Deidara se vio capaz de pensar con claridad en las palabras del otro comenzó a removerse hasta que, por propia voluntad, Itachi se separó de él, dejándolo libre de salir mientras reforzaba con sus ojos lo que acababa de decirle.

Con una última conexión de miradas que decía mucho más de lo que ninguno de los dos quería, Deidara salió, cerrando tras de sí y dejando dentro a un Itachi que sentía, si bien no sabía por qué, que aquel rubio acababa de llevarse un trozo de él.

El menor corrió por el pasillo, limpiando con el dorso de la mano la ya retirada saliva de su cara. En el aparcamiento todavía lo esperaban sus amigos, que nada más verlo abrieron la boca para empezar a preguntar. No llegaron a hacerlo cuando escucharon una risa baja que fue cobrando intensidad conforme Deidara se acercaba.

—Tengo novio —dijo con tono burlesco.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado! :D**

**Reviews:**

**-****Breyito****: Sé que no merezco vivir por haber tardado tanto, pero aquí está el capítulo ^.^U Ya veremos cómo le sale la jugada a Deidara... ¡desde luego es un temerario! xD Yo no me metería con un Itachi cabreado xD**

**-****Nana-chan Yamamoto****: El chico lo intenta... pero no lo consigue xD ¡Lógico!**

**-****the nekos mode****: Bueno, yo también los vi siempre tan tiernos que pensé: ¡Pues ahora los hago a los dos unos ghwyubeyu! Y salió esto xD Pero eso no quiere decir que las cosas no vayan a cambiar kukuku. :3 Me alegra que te guste^^**

**_¿Reviews?_**

**PD: Para quienes hacen follow y fav. y no dejan reviews, os animo a que lo hagáis :D No es que yo me desviva por ellos (mentira xD), de hecho, yo tampoco solía dejar, pero desde que publico mis fics me doy cuenta de lo que mucho que ayudan y me esfuerzo en hacerlo. De verdad, se agradecen mucho y no cuesta casi tiempo ^^**


	8. No hay color

**¡Aquí estoy de nuevo! Después de perder este capítulo entero, pero haber recuperado mi ordenador antes de lo previsto, vuelvo con este fic. Sin más, espero que os guste :D**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Kishimoto-sama.**

* * *

**No hay color**

—¡Él no!

—¡Deidara!

—¡Dei!

—¿¡Vas en serio!?

—¿Qué cojones te has fumado?

—No creo que te convenga.

Konan, Yahiko, Nagato, Tobi, Hidan y Kakuzu, por ese orden difícilmente distinguible ya que todos parecían querer hablar a la vez y que los atendiera individualmente, le recriminaron su reciente frase. Siguieron especulando y gritando improperios contra Deidara, que pronto evolucionaron a su favor y atacaron a Itachi, mientras el rubio simplemente los miraba con una sonrisa cada vez más divertida.

—Eh, eh, calma, pequeños —Los otros lo miraron con los ojos entornados, como preguntándole cómo quería que se calmaran si les acababa de decir que estaba saliendo con Itachi—. No estoy saliendo con Itachi, hn.

Sonrió ampliamente al ver la cara de desconcierto de sus amigos.

—P-pero... —empezó Konan—, tú acabas de...

Señaló la puerta por la que Deidara había salido y sólo consiguió una sonrisa más amplia de éste.

—Os invito a una cerveza, hn —dijo mientras caminaba hacia su coche—, este no es el mejor lugar para contaros... esto —Se encogió de hombros.

Los demás se miraron confusos. El rubio, en cambio, buscó con la mirada algún rastro de su profesor, temeroso de que pudiese verlo y morir apuñalado en un improvisado crimen pasional con el cuchillo que, estaba seguro, Itachi guardaba en el cajón como el psicópata posesivo que era.

* * *

—¿Entonces no estás saliendo con el profesor Uchiha? —preguntó Yahiko en cuanto Deidara cerró la puerta de su apartamento.

—No —respondió escueto el rubio, tirando la mochila en el sofá y encaminándose a la cocina.

—¿Y con quién? —gritó Nagato, para que Deidara pudiese oírlo—. No nos habías dicho nada.

—Bueno —Apareciendo por la puerta cargado con la bebida, se encogió de hombros—, con nadie, por el momento, hn.

Las caras de sus amigos denotaron lo confusos que de repente se sintieron.

—No hay quien mierdas te siga, rubia —farfulló Hidan, irritado por su propia confusión.

Deidara se carcajeó.

—No quiero tener a Itachi encima, y me inventé un novio, hn.

—Ah —Yahiko asintió totalmente despreocupado, pero luego su expresión mutó a una de absoluta incredibilidad—. ¿ASÍ, SIN MÁS? —gritó estupefacto.

—Eh... ¿sí? —murmuró con inocencia Deidara.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer, comprarte uno, imbécil? —le espetó Hidan.

—Bueno, bueno, calmémonos —tranquilizó Konan—, encontrar a alguien no va a ser un problema, todos lo sabemos.

Los cinco bajaron la cabeza.

—Podrías ser tú, Konan —sugirió Tobi de improvisto.

La chica lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No, gracias. Tengo mis necesidades como mujer y no pienso cubrirlas con éste —denegó cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Eh! —se hizo en ofendido Deidara.

—Podrías ser tú, Obito —señaló entonces Yahiko—, Dei ha dicho novio —recalcó la "o" final—, así que Konan-chan no sirve.

Tobi pareció pensárselo un segundo y, cuando fue a hablar, lo hizo a la vez que Deidara.

—Empieza tú —dijo el rubio.

—No puedo hacerlo, lo siento, Dei-chan, pero por lo que me has contado, temo por mi vida si se cree que estoy contigo.

—No pensaba que fueses tú, hn —comenzó a explicar el otro—, no sería nada cómodo después, ni durante. Eres pariente suyo, serían situaciones horribles —Fingió un escalofrío—. Hoy follo, hn —terminó con un risa suelta.

Tobi rodó los ojos.

—Pues buena suerte.

* * *

Así que allí se encontraba, en un club de alto _standing_ para buscar algún niño rico que quisiese un rollo de unos meses. Tampoco lo necesitaba más y, cuanto menos sentimentalismo, mejor. No era excesivamente tarde, por lo que pudo distinguir algunos alumnos de universidad, altos, guapos y sobradamente confiados. El problema es que todos parecían muy heteros, meneándose contra el trasero de sus novias (o no) en la pista de baile, al ritmo de _Turn up the music_. Sentado en la barra por más de una hora, Deidara suspiró, apurando su primer y último trago y decidido a salir. Ni siquiera estaba poniendo de su parte, simplemente esperaba que algún chico se le acercara y poder comenzar una conversación. No sabía si se arrepentía o no de haberle dicho aquello a Itachi.

¿Y si de todo esto resultaba un error fatal?

Vale, exageraba cuando pensaba en su profesor como un posesivo que mataría a quien se atreviese a tocarlo, así que lo peor que podía pasar era que le rompiese el corazón a alguien. Tal vez incluso llegaba a enamorarse, aunque Deidara nunca había confiado en ello. No se creía hecho para un sentimiento así.

Se encaminaba hacia la puerta cuando su hombro golpeó uno ajeno. Susurró un "Lo siento" apresurado y siguió su camino, pero un robusta mano se ciñó alrededor de su muñeca y no le permitió continuar. Deidara volvió al cabeza para encarar a un hombre alto, de tez y pelo oscuros, nariz ancha, musculatura trabajada, que no pasaría tres años de su edad y con semblante serio.

—Lo siento, hn —repitió un poco más alto.

El hombre sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Por qué no te disculpas como toca? —preguntó con tono perverso.

Deidara pensó que sería genial si quisiera enrollarse con él, porque no le importaría chupársela en el baño a cambio de unos meses de noviazgo fingido, pero conocía a esos tíos lo suficiente como para saber que sólo quería una buena mamada.

—Lo he hecho. Ahora, si me disculpas, hn —Intentó aflojar el agarre para poder salir, pero el hombre cerró más fuertemente la mano alrededor de su brazo.

—A mí no me discutas, nenaza —escupió con desprecio.

—¡Suéltame, capullo!

Deidara sacudió la atrapada extremidad en un intento infructuoso de liberarse. El hombre respondió con fuerza, doblándole el brazo hasta que el rubio se vio obligado a girarse para no sufrir mayores daños, quedando de espaldas a su agresor y notando, con desprecio, como el cuerpo bien formado de ese tío se pegaba al suyo. Nada de aquella escena destacó en una discoteca.

—Ya no eres tan gallito, ¿verdad? —susurró contra su oído, lamiéndolo de forma lasciva.

—¡Apártate! —intentó una vez más, con los mimos resultados.

—¿Hay algún problema por aquí? —se oyó de repente una voz calmada.

Quien había hablado se encontraba fuera del campo de visión de Deidara, y sólo pudo apreciarlo cuando rápidamente el hombre lo soltó y gruñó un nada apacible "No", para luego irse corriendo. El hombre que había hablado sujetaba una identificación en la mano como propietario del club. Rodaría los veintipocos y era de piel extremadamente pálida, ojos negros y pelo del mismo color, ligeramente ondulado. En su cara, una sonrisa suave y amable.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, cogiéndolo de la misma zona que el otro hombre.

El tacto era suave y cálido, ni punto de comparación.

—Sí, gracias, hn.

—Ven, invita la casa —dijo señalando la barra.

Deidara estuvo a punto de argumentar que ya se iba a casa, pero luego miró mejor al chico que tenía enfrente. Era extremadamente guapo, de una belleza elegante que le recordó, al momento, a la de Itachi.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—No es necesario, hn.

El desconocido le restó importancia con la mano y una sonrisa y Deidara pensó que podría acostumbrarse.

—Mi nombre es Shisui* —se presentó. Al rubio le pareció un nombre muy adecuado.

—Deidara —devolvió, enseñando todos los dientes—. ¿Eres el dueño de esto, hn? —cuestionó al recordar la identificación.

—Oh, no —rió por lo bajo y negó levemente con la cabeza—, mi familia lo es. Yo acabo de llegar de Kioto, en realidad.

—Oh, Kioto —Deidara sonrió ante el recuerdo—, tengo buenos recuerdos de esa ciudad.

—¿Has estado?

Deidara asintió.

—Conocí a mi peor pesadilla, hn —Rió con soltura.

—No parece tan malo —contraatacó Shisui con una sonrisa.

—Es un buen amigo.

Durante horas, hasta bien entrada la noche, Deidara se mantuvo con un brazo apoyado en la barra mientras descansaba su cabeza en la palma, observando los hipnotizantes labios de Shisui moverse sin cesar, contándole historias divertidas, otras no tanto, y evitando tratar demasiado a su familia por creerla aburrida. Deidara llegó a pensar que él también lo era, aunque no se atrevió a interrumpir. El chico parecía cómodo hablando, pero él tenía otros planes, así que algo tenía que hacer.

Irremediablemente, miró la hora.

—¿Tienes que irte? —preguntó Shisui con una mueca triste.

—Es tarde —Deidara se la devolvió.

—Te invito a cenar —propuso el otro—, llevas aquí horas, imagino que no habrás comido. Sé que es tarde, pero...

—No —Sonrió—, no he comido, hn.

Shisui alzó las comisuras de sus labios.

—Puedo preparar algo en mi casa.

A Deidara le gustó cómo sonó aquello.

La casa de Shisui quedaba en un barrio residencial en los inmediatos límites de la ciudad. Cada casa era diferente (un barrio de gente rica, adivinó Deidara, que se hacían sus propias casas) y la del moreno estaba pintada en un suave tono ocre. Todos los acabados, en madera oscura, resaltaban la elegancia del conjunto y el interior, sobriamente decorado en madera y blanco, daba un aspecto acogedor. Shisui dejó la chaqueta en el recibidor e invitó al rubio a hacer lo mismo, para luego ir a preparar algo de comer.

—Deidara —llamó en voz baja, cuando estaban recogiendo los restos.

—¿Hn?

Cuando se giró descubrió que tenía a Shisui muy cerca y que sus caras apenas distaban unos centímetros. Le sonrió suavemente.

—Esto tal vez te parezca un poco atrevido, pero...

Antes de que pudiese terminar, fue el mismo Deidara quien le calló presionando sus labios contra los entreabiertos del otro. Al principio fue suave, Shisui se encargó de ello, rodeándolo cariñosamente con los brazos y enredando sus dedos en los mechones rubios, mientras que Deidara se pegaba más a él en busca del máximo contacto posible. Acabaron, en algún momento, subiendo las escaleras entre besos y tumbados en la cama, de lado y con las piernas entrelazadas.

* * *

Deidara había pensado que la primera vez que despertase en una casa ajena estaría tan agotado físicamente que no podría ni moverse. Sin embargo, con Shisui no había pasado más allá de caricias suaves y besos dulces, porque el otro "no quería _eso_", así que ahora estaba como una rosa a las siete y cinco de la mañana, cinco minutos más tarde de lo que sonaba su odiado despertador. Comprobó, al estirar un brazo, que Shisui ya no estaba con él y, sintiéndose algo extraño por andar tan tranquilo por casa ajena, bajó con lentitud las escaleras. La luz de la cocina se veía encendida.

—Buenos días, hn —saludó desperezándose.

Shisui levantó la mirada del periódico que leía con tranquilidad y, tras dar un largo trago del humeante café que tenía en la mano, sonrió.

—Buenos días.

El amargo y a la vez dulce (por el azúcar, imaginó) sabor de la bebida inundó también sus papilas gustativas cuando besó los labios del moreno, colando ligeramente su lengua y, al retirarse, hacerle una mueca divertida a Shisui, quien rió.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó Deidara, señalando la nevera.

—Por supuesto.

Mientras su leche se calentaba y su pan se tostaba, Deidara asomó la cabeza por el hombro de Shisui, dejándola reposada ahí, leyendo lo que el otro ya no leía por estar ensimismado en el perfil del rubio.

—Tengo que ir al instituto —dijo de repente Deidara—, no podré quedarme, hn —añadió con un puchero.

Shisui abrió los ojos sorprendido y, cuando el rubio se retiró para coger su comida, lo examinó de arriba abajo. Con el improvisado pijama que consistía en unos pantalones de chándal suyos y una camiseta lisa y oscura de manga corta, Deidara no parecía un adolescente.

—¿Instituto? —repitió, todavía sin creérselo.

—Último año —le confirmó el rubio, sentándose enfrente suya.

—Dios —Sacudió la cabeza—, me siento un pederasta —confesó avergonzado.

Deidara, en cambio, soltó una carcajada.

—No puedes ser muy mayor, hn.

—Veintiséis —aclaró el moreno.

Como Itachi. Deidara se encogió de hombros, olvidando su último pensamiento, y, alzándose sobre la mesa, le dio un suave beso en los labios. Había estado con hombres tan y más mayores, para él la diferencia de edad no era un problema, pero al otro parecía preocuparle.

—Tranquilo, hn —dijo con toda la dulzura que pudo—, eso no importa.

Shisui le sonrió y, como respuesta, Deidara volvió a juntar sus labios con más intensidad, colando la lengua indiscriminadamente.

—Vas muy rápido —acusó el moreno, pero no le había apartado.

—Me has gustado muy rápido.

Shisui suspiró.

—Deidara —El aludido se giró—, ¿crees en el amor a primera vista?

El rubio sonrió. Un romántico. Le iba a dar pena hacerle daño, porque parecía que el chico se había sentido atraído de verdad por él desde el principio. Pensó en lo que le recriminarían sus amigos cuando se lo contase. Los enamorados y los sentimentalistas eran un problema.

—No creo en el amor —respondió.

Shisui no pareció alterarse.

—No será rápido, entonces.

Deidara recogió lo que había utilizado y se dirigió arriba para cambiarse de ropa y volver a bajar mínimamente más visible.

—¿Cuándo volveré a verte? —preguntó cautelosamente Shisui.

—Mi número está arriba —Le guiñó un ojo—, llámame.

* * *

Llegaba diez minutos tarde a su primera clase, Inglés, y aunque sabía que no lo iban a dejar entrar corría por los pasillos, sofocado. Se apoyó contra la pared al lado de la puerta y esperó a que sus compañeros saliesen, rogando porque ningún profesor de Biología se cruzase en su camino.

Su deseos se vieron cumplidos y, casi una hora después, cuando Konan, Tobi y Nagato salían del aula, todavía no había visto a Itachi.

—Hum, pelo mal cepillado —comenzó a analizar la chica.

—Misma ropa que ayer —siguió Tobi.

—Y eso, definitivamente, es una sonrisa aliviada —señaló por último Nagato—, ¿quién es el desafortunado que ha caído en tus redes?

—Un chico muy guapo, muy dulce y muy enamoradizo, hn —enumeró con una sonrisa—, a decir verdad, creo que podría acostumbrarme.

—¿Vas en serio? —preguntó sorprendida Konan.

—Sí, hn —asintió con firmeza—, es agradable estar con él, aunque es un poco lento. En el sexo, me refiero —Se rascó la nuca.

—Si quiere algo serio no se acostará contigo hasta estar seguro.

Deidara masculló algo, pero no replicó, y cuando llegaron a la siguiente clase todavía habló menos. Sin embargo, Itachi se mantuvo sereno toda la clase, sin dirigir más miradas a Deidara de las que dirigía al resto de alumnos y hablando con su habitual profesionalidad y habilidad innata para explicar a la perfección las cosas.

Así pasó un mes, y un mes y medio, e Itachi seguía bien, y Deidara cada día parecía más recompuesto delante de su figura. La tensión había desparecido en las clases de Biología y quedaba habitualmente con Shisui, en los huecos que sacaba él de sus estudios y el moreno de su trabajo. Aún no habían tocado la cama para otra cosa que no fuese dormir y, una vez, ya a finales de noviembre, Deidara consiguió acceder al desnudo cuerpo de su amante entre besos lascivos y caricias ardientes, mas no pasaron de las manos.

El primer día de vacaciones de Navidad llegó a casa de Shisui en su propio coche, por sorpresa, sin avisar. No tenía nada que hacer, sus amigos había ido a _celebrar_ que no tendrían clases durante un par de semanas y él se vio libre de, o bien acompañar a Konan en una tarde de compras, o bien hacer una cariñosa visita a su novio. Bajó del coche con soltura, caminando al trote hasta la verja del jardín y llamando al estruendoso timbre exterior que tanto molestaba a Shisui.

—¡Niño, te he dicho mil veces que no hagas eso!

La risa cantarina del rubio fue toda la respuesta, quien, después del pitido que anunciaba que le habían abierto desde dentro, cruzó el césped y entró en la casa. Oyó la voz de Shisui desde el salón, al parecer hablaba por teléfono y, como buen cotilla que se consideraba, se acercó a la puerta y se recargó en ella. Su novio andaba de un lado para otro, no con aspecto nervioso, si no con calma, como una distracción mientra conversaba.

—Por supuesto que voy a ir a robarte en Navidad, hermano —Rió por algo dicho por el otro hablante—. ¿Él? Se lo preguntaré, acaba de llegar —Tras unos segundos, se despidió con dulzura—. Hasta el lunes, hermano.

—No me habías dicho que tenías un hermano, hn —recriminó con falsa molestia Deidara, acercándose a saltitos y dándole un beso en los labios que Shisui correspondió abrazándole.

—En realidad no es mi hermano de sangre, pero lo considero uno. Es mi primo. Te ha invitado a comer en Navidad —dijo mordiéndose el labio.

—¿Vas presumiendo de mí por ahí? —Sonrió con malicia.

Shisui rió.

—¿Quién no lo haría? —Deidara asintió, complacido—. ¿Qué dices?

—No me importaría, hn.

Y, como olvidando esa conversación, tiró al moreno al sofá y se tumbó encima, besándolo sin descanso. Cuando se sintió saciado, y siguiendo el ejemplo de moderación de Shisui, se acurrucó contra su cuello y se quedó calmado, esperando no tan en vano a que el otro hiciese algo.

Por primera vez, no fue él quien siguió el juego. Las manos de Shisui se deslizaron por los costados del rubio haciéndole cosquillas y, tras obligarlo a levantar la cabeza, continuó besándolo con intensidad.

Ese día, Shisui se decidió a dar un paso más en su relación con Deidara. Después de eso, Deidara supo que no podría seguir mucho más tiempo con él.

No que el sexo fuese malo, no, pero era demasiado Shisui. Demasiado lento, demasiado dulce, demasiado cariñoso, demasiado poco sexo.

_—No tienes ningún miramiento, hn._

_—Sé que te gusta._

Se odió por pensar en Itachi, por admitirse que el sexo con él era mucho más placentero, por imaginar que era su cuerpo al que penetraba cada vez que se metía en la cama con Shisui, por echar de menos las marcas que dejaba su profesor en su cuerpo y las cuales Shisui no se había atrevido ni a probar. Se odió por ello, pero tampoco hizo nada por evitarlo. Un par de veces estuvo a punto de gritar su nombre, pero siempre consiguió detenerse a tiempo.

—Vamos —apuró Shisui el día veinticinco, cuando salían de su casa para dirigirse a casa de su primo—, es muy puntual.

—Voy, voy —Deidara terminó de hacerse la coleta y sonrió—. Ya estoy.

Subido en el impecable coche del moreno, comenzaron un recorrido hacia la ciudad, pasaron por delante del instituto y siguieron por unas calles que el rubio se conocía muy bien. Finalmente, y pasando de largo el edificio donde él vivía, Shisui estacionó delante de la gran casa blanca. Deidara ahogó un gemido de sorpresa y pavor.

"_No puede ser"_

* * *

***Shisui significa "aguas tranquilas".**

**¿Qué tal? :3 Supongo que en cuanto habéis leído que era Shisui os habéis imaginado algo como lo del final x)**

**Reviews****:**

**-****Breyito****: Ne, ne, pensé en Obito, pero sería demasiado problemático para el pobre. ¡Itachi lo mataría, y él no tiene la culpa! Pensé que Deidara no le haría pasar por algo así, siendo su amigo :3 El giro que di aquí fue un poco improvisado. ¿Cómo saldrá el pobre Shisui de ésta? A mí tampoco me gusta que los protagonistas se acuesten con otros, pero era necesario. No iba a poner ni siquiera ese pequeño lemon, pero lo vi necesario para ver la diferencia entre la actitud de Deidara con Itachi y con otros. Espero que se entendiera (¿?). ¡Estoy tan feliz de poder darte este capítulo! Sé que lo estabas esperando, así que, espero que lo disfrutes ^-^ intentaré no tardar siglos en actualizar xD pero no prometo nada, porque entre unas cosas y otras, parece que últimamente estoy gafada x)**

**-****Nana-chan Yamamoto****: Bueeeno, Dei cree que se está olvidando de Itachi, pero entonces llega el sexo y lo fastidia todo. Para Deidara, sexo es igual a Itachi, y eso es un problema para el pobre :/**

**-****Gaby KIvanov****: Bueno, no sé cuántos capítulos quedan, exactamente, para que acabe el fic. Y es que estos dos no van a estar juntos, propiamente dicho, en ningún momento. Va a ser un final abierto, en el que de a entender eso, pero sin especificar.**

**-****Bakaa-chan****: Je, el lemon tendrá que esperar... al próximo capítulo ._. ¿Será con Shisui, con Itachi? (Oh, vamos, es algo obvio!). Ni caso a mi yo interior. Espero que te guste :D**

**-****IllariV****: La reacción de Itachi en el próximo capítulo. ¿Quién apuesta por asesinato y violación? xD**

**-****nekita namikaze****: ¡Nada de eso! Jeje, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo :D**

**Bien, sé que este capítulo ha sido un poco rápido, pero era una parte de la historia necesaria de contar pero no muy importante. Lo más relevante es cómo se siente Deidara respecto a Shisui y las comparaciones que establece con Itachi, porque es lo que le hará tomar unas decisiones más adelante.**

**Reviews and love are free.**


	9. Imposible

**¡Por fin vuelvo con esta historia! Como ya he asegurado varias veces, no al dejaré a medias, terminará, y de ahora en adelante actualizaré todas las semanas, si no surge ningún imprevisto. ¡Gracias por la paciencia!**

**Todos los personajes son creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Imposible tentación**

Trató de idear una excusa en los dos minutos que tardó Shisui en estacionar en el vado reservado a la salida del garaje de Itachi. Deidara removió las manos nervioso sobre su regazo, intentando ocultarlo a toda costa de Shisui. Podía decir que se encontraba mal, que le había llegado la menstruación...

Oh, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

—Deidara, ¿pasa algo? —preguntó preocupado su novio, a medio salir del coche.

—¡No! —exclamó sobresaltado. Shisui frunció el ceño—. No, tranquilo, sólo pensaba.

El moreno no le dio más importancia y, junto con Deidara, quien iba pensando qué actitud usar al llegar frente a Itachi. Sin sospechar nada, Shisui tocó al timbre de fuera de la reja y esperó. Tras un breve zumbido, ambos traspasaron la reja y llegaron a la puerta principal.

Itachi abrió dos segundos después y, antes de que pudiese decir nada, Deidara se le adelantó. Había decidido que lo mejor era hacerse el loco.

—¿Profesor? —preguntó con fingida sorpresa.

Por un momento, temió que Itachi no le siguiese el juego y lo desmantelase todo.

—¿Namikaze? —devolvió con la misma hipocresía que él.

—No me jodas —rió Shisui—. ¿Trabajas en su instituto? —preguntó sin creérselo.

—Sí, de hecho, le doy clase. No sabía que te iban tan pequeños, hermano —dijo divertido.

—No eres el más indicado para hablar, ¿me equivoco? —cuestionó Shisui sin inmutarse.

Itachi sólo asintió con un bufido jocoso y dejó que ambos pasasen. Cuando Deidara entró, detrás de su novio, le dedicó una profunda mirada con la cual al rubio le flaquearon los tobillos.

—Sentaos, voy a traer la comida —dijo Itachi con amabilidad.

—¿No ha venido tu hermano, al final?

—Dice que aún tardará un mes o dos, debe acabar el trimestre en Kyoto antes de venir aquí —contestó Itachi desde la cocina.

Apareció con una bandeja en cada mano rebosante de comida navideña. Deidara se relamió los labios cuando el olor a carne asada y patatas inundó el ambiente, sintiéndose repentinamente hambriento. Con una elaborada sonrisa le dio las gracias a Itachi, quien aceptó el halago con una mirada cálida. A Deidara volvieron a temblarle los tobillos y agradeció estar sentado.

—Bueno, así me he ahorrado presentaciones —rió Shisui—. ¿Qué tal te va de profesor, hermano?

—No me puedo quejar —respondió Itachi con sinceridad—. Aunque tengo alumnos un tanto fuera de lo común —finalizó, mirando significativamente a Deidara.

Sólo el rubio comprendió lo que verdaderamente quería decir Itachi y se sonrojó, habiendo de bajar la cabeza para que su novio no lo notase.

—¿Deidara da problemas? —preguntó Shisui con tono de padre, uno que Deidara había odiado desde que lo escuchó por primera vez.

—Tengo entendido que llega tarde varios días —respondió Itachi con calma.

Deidara frunció el ceño y miró a su profesor con una ceja enarcada.

—¡Ni siquiera era tu clase, hn! —acusó molesto.

—¿Qué forma es esa de habla a un profesor? —replicó Itachi con una sonrisa ladeada.

Deidara creyó que le faltaba la respiración cuando Itachi hizo ese gesto. Sin poder evitarlo, las imágenes perfectamente definidas de los momentos compartidos con su profesor acudieron a su mente; se perdió en los besos, en los arañazos y en ese placer, entre doloroso y delicioso, que lo hacía contraerse por completo y pedir más, buscando con su boca la de Itachi para, en más de una ocasión, morder con fuerza y contrarrestar un poco la sensación de ardor en su baja espalda. Recordó esos labios finos succionando su piel hasta dejar una gran roncha que lo marcaba como propiedad.

"_Ahora eres mío."_

Esas palabras dichas con ese tono autoritario y aparentemente insensible. Los ojos aterrados en el despacho, los besos por toda su cara y su vida trastornada.

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza.

—¿Te pasa algo, cielo? —preguntó Shisui preocupado.

Ambos Uchiha lo miraban con curiosidad.

—Sólo me molestaba el flequillo —mintió con descaro, sonriéndole a su pareja.

De reojo, le pareció ver que Itachi hacía una mueca desdeñosa, pero no se atrevió a girarse completamente para mirarlo.

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad y entre amenas conversación, especialmente por parte de los Uchiha, sobre cosas triviales. Hablaban de estudios, de trabajos, de dinero y demás cosas que a Deidara no le importaban demasiado. Terminó de comer tranquilamente, prestando de vez en cuando atención a las palabras de los dos morenos y, viendo que no le interesaban, volvía a abstraerse.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Shisui cuando el teléfono empezó a sonarle en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta—. Trabajo —dijo, mirando la pantalla.

—Tranquilo —susurró Itachi cuando el otro ya había descolgado y, levantándose de la mesa, se alejaba para hablar con calma.

Entre profesor y alumno quedó un silencio incómodo y ambos se dedicaron a observar otros lugares antes que mirarse a los ojos. Deidara notaba el sudor caer ávido por su espalda debido al nerviosismo, las manos húmedas y la respiración entrecortada. Itachi creía que su corazón no podía alcanzar un ritmo más frenético y desigual, y se sorprendió de esto al verlo provocado por la simple presencia de Deidara.

—¿Os importa si me voy un momento? —preguntó, cogiendo su chaqueta. Ambos lo miraron ocultando sus nervios—. Hay un problema con un local cerca y me piden que vaya.

—Sin problemas —dijo Itachi.

Deidara comenzó a levantarse para acompañar a Shisui, pero éste le hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Intentaré no tardar —le prometió—, pero no puedo estar seguro de cuánto estaré allí. ¿Te importa quedarte? —le preguntó, abrazándolo por la cintura y acariciándole la mejilla con una mano—. Vendré a recogerte cuando haya terminado, ¿vale?

Tragando en seco de forma disimuladas, Deidara aceptó, y Shisui no tardó en dirigirse hasta la puerta y, una vez fuera, coger el coche y ponerlo en marcha.

El sonido de las agujas del reloj avanzando se hizo repentinamente más fuerte, y fue lo único que se escuchó en la sala. Itachi seguía sentado en la mesa y Deidara de pie, sin atreverse a decir nada. Acababa de decidir que lo mejor era preguntar por el baño y encerrarse allí hasta que Shisui volviese cuando Itachi habló.

—Me mentiste —acusó con voz fría. Deidara lo miró confuso—. Sé perfectamente que conociste a Shisui el mismo día que me dijiste que ya tenías novio.

Deidara enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo, notando sus orejas arder. Si hubiese sabido que Shisui era pariente de Itachi, por supuesto que no se habría acercado a él. A eso se le tenía que llamar, si duda, mala suerte. Muy mala suerte.

—Pero ahora tengo novio —intentó defenderse, cuando vio que Itachi se levantaba también.

—Si no querías estar conmigo sólo tenías que decirlo.

—¡Lo hice! —exclamó Deidara.

—Pero rechazaste lo que ahora tienes con Shisui —acusó Itachi.

—Tú no querías eso conmigo, hn —gruñó el rubio.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes, Deidara? —musitó el otro, acercándose peligrosamente y dejando sus labios a muy poca distancia.

El suave olor a menta le paralizó los músculos y aturdió su mente, dejándole la vista borrosa y la respiración más rápida de lo que ya la tenía. Jadeó por lo bajo cuando Itachi se acercó más a él, claramente dispuesto a recortar la distancia que los separaba. Una parte de su cerebro le dijo que debía sentirse mal por Shisui, pero no tenía sentimiento alguno de malestar en su interior.

—¿Vas a hacerle esto a él? —preguntó como último recurso.

Itachi detuvo su avance y lo miró a los ojos, torciendo después una sonrisa divertida.

—Tú no le quieres, Deidara.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes, Itachi? —repitió su misma pregunta.

—Porque entonces esa pregunta te la habrías hecho a ti mismo.

No le dio tiempo al rubio a contestar, besándolo antes para impedir que hablase. Deidara se esforzó en mantener la boca cerrada con fuerza, en no dejar que la suavidad y movimiento de los labios de Itachi sobre los suyos hiciesen ceder a su fuerza de voluntad sobre ese beso que, sabía, deseaba mil veces más que cualquiera de los que su novio podía darle.

Tembló al sentir la lengua de su profesor rozar la separación de su boca, intentando abrirla. El húmedo músculo se deslizó por toda la superficie, buscando una brecha en la barrera, y cuando Itachi pasó una mano por la espalda de Deidara para acercarlo más a él la encontró.

Incapaz de resistirse a lo que su cuerpo estaba experimentando, viéndose completamente entregado sin remedio a este abrazo tierno a la vez que posesivo, Deidara se permitió abrir ligeramente la boca, dejando que la lengua de Itachi se deslizase dentro y atrapando el labio superior de su profesor en el beso, que al instante de responder él intensificó su carga emocional. Deidara gimió extasiado, preguntándose desde hacía cuánto deseaba eso y no se había dado cuenta, o se había obligado a no pensarlo.

Itachi se encargó, con leves movimientos, de empujarlo contra la mesa y prácticamente subirlo a ella. Deidara enredó las piernas alrededor de la cintura ajena, haciendo chocar sus pelvis, notando la excitación del Uchiha contra la suya, que empezaba a crecer. Allí, expectante por y para él. Itachi parecía más entregado que nunca en aquél, tal vez porque lo había echado de menos tanto como él.

—No —logró pronunciar al separarse, cuando su profesor ya iba a besarlo de nuevo. Se impulsó hasta quedar de pie de nuevo y, ante la mirada aterrorizada de Itachi, sonrió—. Otra mesa no, hn —explicó, calmándolo.

Inmediatamente la culpabilidad fue palpable en los ojos del Uchiha, quien se alejó del rubio lo justo para poder deslizar con facilidad una mano hasta la parte baja de su espalda. Recordaba a la perfección los golpes que Deidara se había llevado contra la mesa de su despacho y supo que debió dolerle.

—Siento haberte hecho daño —susurró con verdadero arrepentimiento.

En Deidara caló el sentimiento tan hondo que se asustó. La voz de Itachi aparecía desenvuelta de todos los tapujos y se presentaba clara, limpia y totalmente sincera ante él por primera vez. Pero Deidara se negaba a caer en sus brazos. No necesitaba a Itachi, necesita el sexo que él le proporcionaba. No quería su perdón, sólo un polvo rápido para aliviar tensiones. Shisui no se enteraría y él podría dejar de pensar en Itachi. O eso esperaba.

Itachi volvió a acercarlo con ímpetu a su cuerpo y Deidara llevó sus perdidas manos a los hombros de su profesor, acariciando por encima del algodón. Itachi tiró de él hasta que se vio a sí mismo contra una pared y Deidara encima, mordiéndole la boca y jugando con un sensibilizado pezón. Gimió, desesperado por sentir al rubio otra vez.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo —susurró Deidara. Si Shisui llegaba, ambos estaban jodidos.

—Ponte contra la pared —gruñó Itachi a su oído.

Deidara estuvo a punto de rechistar, a punto de decirle que era mucho más fácil que él se diera la vuelta y hacer de pasivo, pero supo al instante que eso sólo haría que el tórrido encuentro acabase allí. Mordiéndose el labio inferior con saña, aceptó finalmente intercambiar posiciones, dejando su espalda contra la pintura blanca y sintiendo a Itachi sobre él. Abrió las piernas dócilmente cuando sintió el contacto, agónico por notar su cuerpo.

—Casi lo había olvidado —susurró Deidara embelesado, cuando Itachi comenzó a repartir besos desde su cuello hasta el comienzo de su camiseta.

—Yo no —ronroneó Itachi cerca de su clavícula, antes de empezar a morderla.

—¡No! —gimió Deidara—. Shisui se dará cuenta —suspiró con dificultad.

Itachi dejó de ejercer presión y lo miró intensamente, con algún sentimiento que no fue capaz de descifrar. Segundos después pasó lentamente la lengua por la zona que no había llegado a adquirir un tono rojizo y volvió a sus labios, besándolos también de forma lenta. Deidara exhaló el poco aire que le quedaba en los pulmones sobre la boca del otro, sintiendo su corazón acelerado como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo estaba. En su boca se agolpaban palabras, pero algo le decía que no debía dejarlas salir.

—Te necesito, Deidara —Itachi lo hizo por él.

—Déjalo, hn —gruñó el rubio—. Sólo hagámoslo.

Para su sorpresa, el profesor se retiró con suavidad y frunció el ceño. Tratando de ignorarlo, Deidara cruzó los brazos tras su cuello y pretendió acercarlo, sin conseguirlo demasiado.

—No lo entiendes —empezó a decir Itachi, pero fue cortado por el ruido de un motor apagarse en el exterior.

Inmediatamente ambos se miraron, Deidara aterrorizado e Itachi interrogante. Le preguntaba, preguntaba a ese rubio escandaloso qué iba a hacer, si lo iba a volver a ocultar, si de nuevo lo dejaría por alguien con quien había montado algo demasiado falso como para sostenerse por demasiado tiempo. Supo inmediatamente que así iba a ser.

—Es él —confirmó Deidara con voz temblorosa al asomarse a la ventana, volviendo a correr las cortinas rojas de inmediato—. Dime que no parezco recién follado —pidió implorante.

Itachi chasqueó la lengua tras hacerle una inspección rápida.

—Ni siquiera hemos hecho nada, pero estás duro —señaló sin mucho ánimo.

Deidara comprobó alarmado que tenía razón y corrió al baño. Mientras esperaba, también con una erección entre las piernas, Itachi se sentó para que su primo no le viese el prominente bulto. Era lo suficientemente inteligente como para unir cabos.

—¿Y Dei? —fue lo primero que preguntó Shisui al cruzar la puerta.

—Ha ido al baño, no tardará —dijo mientras terminaba su inacabada cena.

—Una suerte que no haya durado mucho aquello.

Itachi nunca afirmaría tal cosa, y prefirió quedarse callado a mentir.

—¿Qué había pasado? —preguntó, más por distraerse.

—Un pequeño altercado —restó importancia el otro con un gesto de la mano—. Tengo que hacer una llamada todavía, dile a Dei que venga al coche.

Itachi cabeceó con una envolvente oscuridad que su primo no notó, alejándose hasta su coche. Sólo llegó a escuchar un "Sí, aquí estoy" antes de que Shisui cerrase la puerta. Un par de minutos más tarde Deidara hizo su aparición de nuevo en el comedor. Un ligero tono carmín cubría sus mejillas y se le notaba la respiración levemente acelerada.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó.

—Esperándote en el coche —respondió Itachi sin ninguna emoción.

Por un momento, el rubio paró a mitad camino y pareció que iba a dirigirle la palabra. Itachi casi pudo jurar que volteó un poco, pero inmediatamente después sacudió la cabeza, cambió de opinión, y dio dos grandes zancadas hasta la puerta principal.

Sólo desde allí, teniendo asegurada la rápida huida, se atrevió a conectar sus ojos con los de su profesor. Demandantes, le pedían algo que Deidara no quería ni estaba seguro de poder darle.

"_Quizás algún día"_, no pudo evitar pensar, antes de salir y forzar una sonrisa a su novio.

* * *

**Es cortito, lo sé, el siguiente ya volverá a la longitud normal, lo prometo.**

**Bueeeno, después de mucho tiempo he podido volver con este fic, ¡y dispuesta a terminarlo! Intentaré subir un capítulo cada jueves y espero poder cumplirlo^^.**

**Reviews:**

**-Cherry: ¡Gracias! Vaya, Bulgaria está realmente lejos ._. (Dentro de Europa xD)**

**-lintu asakura: Bueno, no pensé en Madara porque en el árbol genealógico que me hice para este fic (yo soy así) Madara era mucho mayor que Itachi. Escogí a Shisui precisamente porque era suave, realmente no quería una competencia para Itachi, sino alguien inocente.**

**-Karu-suna: Uf, he tardado pero aquí estoy x). Es que Deidara es un viciosillo jajaja xD, ¡si tan sólo Shisui le pusiese un poco más de "empeño"! xD**

**-Breyito: Bueno, he querido dejarlo como que Shisui pretendía presentarle a Deidara pronto, así que no le habló demasiado de él. En plan ¡sorpresa! xD**

**-Nana-chan Yamamoto: Espero que esta nueva espera también haya valido la pena :D. El pobre Dei tendrá difícil el tomar decisiones, no sabe qué hacer xD**

**-Bakaa-chan: Siento haber tardado tanto otra vez, ¡de verdad que ya no pasará! Y bueno, Deidara evita un noviazgo con Itachi porque, de alguna forma, sabe que no podría dejarlo, que es lo que pretende hacer con Shisui una vez pase el curso. Lemon en el próximo capítulo jaja.**

**-nekita namikaze: Pobre Shisui, la verdad es que me va a dar mucha pena, peeeeero, la vida es dura y nada se interpondrá entre Deidara e Itachi x). No sé cómo acabará, supongo que al final sí terminarán junto o, al menos, dándose una oportunidad.**

**-131: Bueno, es que nunca pondría a Sasuke con alguien que no fuese Naruto xD. Son mi obsesión.**

**-Dakota Boticcelli: Tranquila, te entiendo. Yo ahora que por fin ando de vacaciones tengo autoescuela, ¡esto es horrible! Gracias por pasar :D**

**-AkiraMay: Cierto que hay poca variedad y, además, la mayoría bastante pobres. No alardeo de ser buena, pero por lo menos sé que me salvo por las faltas de ortografía y redacción decente. Tengo que mejorar en otros aspectos, pero poco a poco. Me alegro que te guste y sí, bueno, yo no sé si me enamoraría de Shisui xD. Depende de la persona, y Deidara no es nada romántico ni tan empalagoso. Aparte de que le gusta el sexo salvaje xD. Más que parte psicótica yo lo describiría como parte egoísta, pero eso se verá más adelante^^.**

**Gracias todos los que habéis esperado, de verdad, muchas gracias^^.**

**Próximo capítulo: Jueves 4 de julio, nanana.**


End file.
